


A ta poursuite

by Calixtos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Slavery, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calixtos/pseuds/Calixtos
Summary: Les adieux sont faits. Mando quitte le Marshal et retourne à son vaisseau sans savoir que sa présence dans la ville perdue de Mos Pelgo a attiré le malheur.=
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Le regard de Din suivait la silhouette gracile du Marshal qui s’éloignait de lui à grands pas pour rejoindre les autres habitants de Mos Pelgo en pleine célébration de leur succès. Le mandalorien laissa échapper un soupir avant de vérifier si l’enfant était confortablement installé dans la sacoche. Il lui tapota doucement la tête non pas pour rassurer le petit mais pour se donner un semblant de détermination à lui-même. La journée avait été longue et exténuante, quelques heures plus tôt il avait souhaité que la mission se finisse rapidement ; pourtant maintenant qu’il l’avait accomplie et en été soulagé, c’était à contre-cœur qu’il devait retourner à Mos Eisley. Une plus grande mission l’attendait et plus il tardait, plus ses ennemis seraient à-même de le retrouver. Il avait l’enfant en sa possession depuis bien trop longtemps, Dieu sait combien il avait été patient, sûrement un peu trop, voire accommodant, lui qui auparavant ne s’encombrait pas des problèmes ne le concernant pas. Il enfourcha son speeder et alluma le moteur.  
Résolu malgré l’infime pincement au cœur, il s’élança.  
Alors qu’il portait toute son attention sur le paysage qui défilait devant sa lunette, il ne pouvait pas voir que Cobb s’était légèrement écarté du groupe d’hommes et le regardait à présent traverser l’horizon. Le sourire du Marshal s’était atténué.

\- Cobb, Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? l’appela un de ses amis qui s’était approché de lui. On doit rentrer, la lumière commence déjà à baisser.

Le Marshal se retourna, arborant de nouveau un sourire éclatant.

\- Je réalise tout juste à quel point j’ai été fou de confier nos vies entre les mains d’un inconnu. Mais on ne peut pas dire que je le regrette. 

Et il examina une dernière fois les dunes escarpées mais le mandalorien n’était plus qu’une tache floue au loin, emportant la lumière du jour avec lui au fur et à mesure qu’il gagnait en distance.  
Leur rencontre avait été brève mais frappante. Cobb remercia l’univers d’avoir mis cet homme en travers de son chemin. Le mandalorien ne lui avait porté de l’intérêt que pour son armure mais c’était dans une parfaite entente qu’ils avaient mené leur affaire, les mots n’avaient pas été nombreux car peu nécessaire pour s’accorder. Rien ne les amènerait à se revoir mais sa gratitude envers sa générosité et son sens du sacrifice serait éternelle. Le mandalorien avait apporté la paix sur Mos Pelgo pour les décennies à venir, si le nouveau pacte avec les Hommes des sables était respecté par tous.  
Cobb se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se refocaliser sur le moment présent. Une bonne partie des villageois s’était remise en marche tandis que les derniers finissaient de récupérer leurs armes dans un brouhaha léger.  
Il se sentait nu sans son armure dont le poids rassurant lui manquait déjà. Il reprit le chemin du retour, plus dépouillé et solitaire qu’à l’allée.

\--

Le retour à la ville – qui d’ailleurs ne méritait pas véritablement cette appellation tant elle était petite – se fit assez rapidement, tous étaient pressés de se laver et de boire joyeusement quelques verres pour continuer la célébration. Ils avaient tant de choses à raconter à leur famille, heureux d’avoir été les héros de ce mémorable combat contre le dragon. Certainement, les récits seraient embellis et constitueraient par la suite le premier mythe de Mos Pelgo, mais la ville méritait bien de connaître une fois la gloire depuis sa fondation.  
Cobb, lui n’avait pas de famille à qui rendre compte des événements, personne ne s’était réellement inquiété en son absence. C’était un soulagement, il n’avait pas vraiment la patience pour l’empressement des épouses et leurs cris de soulagement. Mais à ce moment précis où il voyait les lumières de la ville se détacher dans le soir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans son minuscule chez lui, à attendre que les autres se rendent à la cantina pour les rejoindre.

En descendant de son speeder à l’entrée de la ville, il se hâta d’aller aider les quelques blessés, miraculeusement, il n’y avait eu aucune perte chez ses hommes. Le deuil n’était donc pas d’actualité, même pour les Tuskens qui avaient vu une bonne partie des leurs se faire avaler ou désintégrer. Il était marqué par l’image des sauvages sautillant sur place, leur armes rudimentaires portées à bout de bras dans ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de danse joyeuse, tandis que les restes brûlés à l’acide des moins chanceux gisaient à quelques pas d’eux. Décidemment, Cobb ne pouvait se résoudre à les considérer comme ses égaux, ni comme doués d’une grande sensibilité, mais il était dorénavant prêt à maintenir l’entente.

Cobb attrapa délicatement un de ses hommes par les épaules. Le jeune homme, Rhaden, un gentil garçon un peu maladroit tout juste devenu adulte, avait reçu des gouttes d’acide sur le visage, lui brûlant la chair sans pour autant que la blessure ne constitue un danger pour sa vie. On l’avait tout de suite rincé, et appliqué de la graisse sur les plaies puis bandé le visage. Si maintenant il s’était calmé et souffrait courageusement en silence, il avait besoin d’un guide jusqu’à sa maison car le bandage l’aveuglait temporairement. Sa mère, une matrone très protectrice envers son unique enfant, saurait s’occuper de lui par la suite. 

Rhaden se laissait faire tandis que Cobb le poussait en avant dans l’allée principale. Les autres étaient encore en train de décharger les affaires. Curieusement, personne n’était encore sorti pour les accueillir et la rue était déserte. C’était suffisamment rare pour que ce silence lui saute aux yeux.

\- Où sont les autres ? marmonna-il.

Le vieux Bren n’était pas à sa place habituelle, dans son fauteuil à bascule sur le devant de sa maison. 

\- Rhaden, attends-moi ici, surtout n’essaie pas d’avancer seul, je reviens. 

Il lui tapota l’épaule et se dirigea vers la cantina qui était plongée dans une obscurité singulière. Il s’arrêta devant la porte qui était grande ouverte.  
Cobb n’eut le temps de distinguer qu’une silhouette surgissant de l’ombre.

\--

Din traversa le porche du hangar de Peli, la nuit était déjà tombée, les droïdes étaient immobilisés sûrement depuis plusieurs heures déjà. De la cantina la plus proche émanaient les basses des instruments et des éclats de voix, des rires et des grognements qui brisait le silence paisible de Mos Eisley.  
Il se sentait épuisé et l’enfant gigotait de plus en plus dans la sacoche, il était trop à l’étroit là-dedans. Din le souleva et le cala contre son épaule. Le bébé gazouilla avec impatience, il commençait à avoir faim. Avant de reprendre la route, il était nécessaire qu’ils mangent tous deux un morceau – ils auraient même droit à un bout de viande – mais aussi que Mando se repose une heure ou deux. S’il souhaitait repartir au plus vite, il fallait qu’il soit assez alerte pour rester discret sur le trajet, ce qui allait demander toute son attention.  
Mais avant toute chose, il devait finir de payer Peli pour les réparations et l’informer de son départ imminent.  
A cette heure-ci Peli devait avoir fini sa journée. Il se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment qui faisait office de maison pour la mécanicienne. Il toqua à la porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit presque aussitôt. 

-Mando ! résonna la voix tonitruante de Peli. Vous êtes là ! Je commençais à croire que les soldats impériaux vous avaient attrapé. Je me faisais un sang d’encre pour le petit. Pour vous aussi je dois dire, ajouta-elle dans un sourire inquiet.

Tout en parlant elle tendit ses mains au bébé qui accepta de changer de bras.

\- Les impériaux sont ici ? demanda Din, et malgré le casque qui filtrait sa voix, son ton était marqué par la surprise.

\- Ils ont débarqué ce matin, il y avait trois TIE, ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps, on m’a dit qu’ils sont partis dans la direction Nord-Ouest, vers Mos Pelgo, je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. C’est bien vous qu’ils cherchaient, et peut-être qu’ils ont même obtenu des renseignements sur vous et que c’est la raison pour laquelle ils sont partis directement vers Mos Pelgo.

Un frisson parcouru l’échine de Din malgré la tiédeur de la soirée. Les impériaux l’avait trouvé, ou du moins connaissaient sa destination et le suivaient. Si lui était à l’abri, la ville de Mos Pelgo était en danger. Peut-être même que les impériaux étaient déjà arrivés. Din savait de quoi ils étaient capables, détruire des villes entières rien que pour une petite information en faisait partie. 

\- Mando, partez d’ici au plus vite, il est encore temps.

Peli attendait, silencieuse, que le mandalorien réagisse. Le petit piaffait joyeusement contre elle.  
Din se taisait. Qu’avait-il fait ? Il n’avait pas rendu service à Mos Pelgo, il leur avait apporté une mort certaine.

Din fit un pas en arrière.

\- Peli, cachez mon vaisseau dans un de vos bâtiments, je vous confie l’enfant une fois de plus, veillez à ce que personne ne sache qu’il est ici. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour, ni même si je reviendrai. 

Il se ravisa le temps d’un instant en marquant une courte pose puis s’approcha du petit. Il posa une main sur son crâne duveteux.

\- Sois sage, je ferai tout pour sauver Mos Pelgo et revenir sain et sauf. Le bébé lança un regard interrogatif à cette figure paternelle qui lui disait adieu.

Il se retourna et se précipita vers le speeder. Il n’avait qu’une image en tête : le Marshal le remerciant avec une poignée de main généreuse. Il se sentait comme un traître qui avait livré ses alliés. Il devait retourner à ses côtés pour combattre une menace bien pire encore que lui-même leur avait apportée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais absolument pas quelle sera la longueur de cette fic, on verra bien !  
> Il se pourrait que je me lance aussi dans un travail de traduction en Anglais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din retourne à Mos Pelgo après avoir appris que les impériaux le recherchent là-bas.

La nuit finissait de glisser sans bruit sur le désert accompagnant la longue traversée de Din dans un dernier effort. Il filait comme le vent, son esprit tourmenté calculait et recalculait les différents scénarios possibles. Qu’allait-il trouver là-bas ?  
Une ville en flamme ? Des corps sanglants entassés ?  
Les impériaux devaient avoir trouvé la ville depuis longtemps déjà et il allait arriver trop tard.  
Comment les impériaux avaient eu pris connaissance de sa destination ? Avait-il été suivi tout ce temps ? Quelqu’un l’avait dénoncé ? S’il n’en avait pas la moindre idée, la seule chose qu’il pouvait affirmer était le manque de vigilance dont il avait fait preuve ; dans sa quête solitaire, il avait livré des innocents à l’ennemi.  
Et plus il se rapprochait, moins il savait à quoi s’attendre.  
Avant que la ville n’entre dans son champ de vision, il arrêta son speeder derrière une dune car son engin faisait de lui une cible facile.  
S’il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, il essayait au moins de garder l’effet de surprise.  
Il monta la pente de sable et vit avec soulagement qui la ville au loin était toujours là. A priori rien ne semblait se démarquer de l’ordinaire si ce n’est qu’à quelques mètres des habitations, étaient posés un TIE d’abordage et deux TIE chasseurs.  
Il descendit la légère pente rapidement et se dirigea discrètement vers l’autre côté de la ville en contournant les vaisseaux de l’Empire. 

Les lampadaires étaient allumés mais tout était trop silencieux, il se cacha derrière un petit bâtiment arrondi qu’il escalada ensuite. De là, il examina la grande rue qui traversait la ville. Sa visière indiquait qu’il y avait eu récemment des corps jetés au sol et traînés ; les habitants avaient dû se débattre. S’il ne voyait aucune trace de sang ni aucun signe de vie, ses macro-jumelles indiquaient des traces de pas quasiment effacées par le vent. Où étaient-ils passés bon sang ?  
Il ne devait pas perdre de temps ici si les impériaux avaient déjà écarté tout le monde de la ville, mais il devait avant tout s’assurer qu’ils ne se cachent pas là quelque part.  
Il s’apprêtait à redescendre pour suivre les traces de pas quand un gémissement au loin retint son attention. Il regarda vers sa provenance mais avant qu’il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, ses jambes furent tirées en arrière par une force brutale. Il rencontra violemment le sol poussiéreux dans un entrechoquement de métal qui lui bloqua la respiration. A peine s’était-il retrouvé sur le ventre qu’il tenta de se relever ; mais une lourde pression s’abattit sur son cou pour le maintenir au sol tandis qu’on lui tordait les bras dans son dos pour l’empêcher de se débattre. La pression - qu’il supposait être celle d’une chaussure – augmentait dangereusement.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais ici, Mando, dit une voix qu’il n’avait pas voulu entendre d’aussi tôt.

\- Gideon, parvint-il à murmurer d’une voix étouffée. Si Gideon en personne s’était déplacé jusque dans ce trou minable, c’est que ses renseignements devaient être sérieux.

Gideon l’avait attendu et l’avait piégé.

\- C’est généreux de ta part d’avoir fait demi-tour. Je pourrais presque venir à en croire que tu n’es pas un lâche mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis rancunier : je ne suis pas prêt à oublier que tu as trahi ta mission.

Et il lui enfonça son talon plus haut, juste sous le casque, comme s’il cherchait à réduire en morceaux un insecte. Din laissa échapper un grognement. Malgré toute la tension qui raidissait son corps, il relâcha tous ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux. Il venait de réaliser que celui qui lui tenait les bras – sûrement un stormtrooper – faisait une grave erreur : il les avait rabattus de sorte que ses mains étaient presque en contact. Il tendit les doigts vers son avant-bras gauche et tâtonna quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu’il cherchait : le bouton d’activation de son jetpack. Les flammes rugirent et le projetèrent en avant, le libérant de l’emprise ennemie.  
Il redressa ensuite sa trajectoire et commença à prendre de la hauteur.  
Din eut tout juste le temps d’entendre :

\- Détruisez son jetpack.

Une lourde détonation résonna entre les murs et le missile atteignit sa cible. Son jetpack, endommagé, cessa de fonctionner et Din s’écrasa au sol une fois de plus.  
Mais animé par la rage du combat, il se releva instantanément en même temps qu’il sortit son blaster et le pointa sur le stormtrooper qui l’avait visé. Il l’eut en pleine poitrine.

Cinq autres stormtroopers s’étaient avancés et lui tirait en vain dessus. Les décharges ricochaient sur son beskar. Il en tua deux autres tandis que de nouveaux stormtroopers accouraient de nulle part. Ils l’encerclèrent pour le piéger. Din se démenait et frappait tout ce qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Après quelques minutes, presque tous les soldats étaient au sol, seuls deux d’entre eux le regardaient sans oser s’avancer vers lui.

\- Vous ne m’aurez jamais, affirma le mandalorien tout en reprenant son souffle et se tournant vers Gideon.

Gideon ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de sourire. Il attrapa le cylindre en métal accroché à sa ceinture. 

\- Tu fais une grave erreur en tentant de résister, dit-il enfin.

Toute l’attention de Din se porta sur l’artefact. Du cylindre jaillit aussitôt un faisceau noir dont le contour grésillant émettait un pâle halo.

Le darksaber. Sa légende était connue de tous chez les Mandaloriens. Il connaissait son histoire et sa valeur. Il savait qu’elle avait servi à unifier son peuple et que sur de nombreuses générations, elle avait été portée par le leader de l’Ordre de Mandalore.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, comment Gideon l’avait-il en sa possession ?

\- Je flaire ta surprise même à travers ton casque, Mandalorien. N’est-ce pas une honte que de voir l’arme la plus symbolique de son peuple se retourner contre sa propre race, n’est-ce pas une marque de défaite ?

Les paroles de Gideon étaient tranchantes. 

\- Tu ne peux rien contre le darksaber, continua-t-il.

Les stormtroopers qui en avaient encore la capacité s’écartèrent pour laisser passer Gideon, celui-ci enjamba les autres.  
Din n’avait jamais combattu un ennemi armé d’un sabre laser et il n’avait aucune protection face à une telle arme. Il fouilla le terrain du regard et d’un seul mouvement arracha un épais tuyau métallique qui était fixé contre un mur. Il s’en munit comme d’une protection.

\- Où est la cible ? le questionna Gideon.

Le tir du blaster du mandalorien partit aussitôt mais Gideon d’un mouvement agile de son sabre le dévia. Les autres tirs connurent le même sort. Visiblement Gideon l’avait en sa possession depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir appris à le manier avec dextérité.

\- C’est inutile, Mando.

Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas s’avouer vaincu, il chargea Gideon de toutes ses forces, bloquant le sabre avec son arme rudimentaire. Mais le darksaber pénétra le métal comme si c’était du beurre. Din voulut se reculer seulement Gideon allongea le bras et l’atteignit dans le ventre. Et à la surprise de Din, le beskar ne résista pas mieux que le tuyau. Il vit la lame brûlante s’enfoncer dans sa chair.

\- Dis-moi où est la cible ? répéta Gideon en la logeant encore plus profondément. Aucun sang ne giclait puisque le laser cautérisait la plaie que lui-même infligeait. 

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner l’enfant en échange de la vie sauve, vous faites erreur, déclara Din.

Gideon le considéra sans bouger.

\- Heureusement, je me suis préparé à cette possibilité. Tu n’es pas aussi malin que tu ne le crois.

Il retira d’un coup sec la lame et fit un signe de tête à deux soldats qui soulevèrent Din par les épaules. Sa blessure lui tiraillait l’abdomen et il lui semblait qu’avec la traction, son ventre allait se déchirer en deux.

Les stormtroopers le traînaient à moitié à travers les maisons.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j’étais ici ? demanda Din à Gideon qui ouvrait la marche. La question lui avait brûlé les lèvres tout le long de la confrontation.

\- J’ai des bons contacts à Tatooine, l’un d’eux t’a aperçu jouer le preux chevalier avec ces pauvres gens.

Gideon s’arrêta enfin dans une impasse. Le regard de Din parcourut les lieux et sa respiration se bloqua.

Tous les habitants étaient réunis là et tenus en otage par d’autres stormtroopers qui les tenaient en joue avec leurs fusils blasters. Les hommes, femmes et enfants étaient une cinquantaine environ et ils se tenaient immobiles, la peur déformant leurs visages. Quelques sanglots tout au plus étaient perceptibles, mais c’étaient des gémissements ravalés. 

En dehors du groupe, sur la droite, trois stormotroopers formaient une ligne et devant eux, trois hommes étaient agenouillés de force au sol, les bras forcés attachés dans le dos tandis que les stormtroopers maintenaient leur tête fermement vers l’arrière avec une main tandis que l’autre était occupée à tenir le blaster contre leur tempe. Au milieu des trois hommes était détenu Cobb Vanth.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû revenir, Mando, dit Cobb dans un souffle. Son visage était meurtri et du sang avait séché dans ses cheveux. Il était étonnamment calme. Son visage était détendu, son habituel sourire n’avait pas complètement disparu, seulement il s’était mué en quelque chose de plus triste. 

A ses côtés un jeune homme au visage brûlé à vif et un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année, Din les reconnaissait, tous deux avaient pris part à l’expédition plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Din, si tu ne me livres pas toute de suite la cible, je fais tuer ces trois gars d’un signe de la main.

\- Je n’ai pas l’enfant avec moi, répondit-il sèchement. 

Gideon demeura immobile et inexpressif. Seul son index droit se tendit. La détonation fut immédiate. Le premier corps s’écroula. 

Un cri de rage transperça le voile d’adrénaline qui assourdissait les oreilles de Din. Cobb se débattait comme un fou pour se libérer de l’emprise du stormtrooper. 

\- Rhaden, nooon ! hurla-t-il. Espèces de pourritures, comment avez-vous pu ! 

Gideon se rapprocha de lui et le frappa froidement au visage avec le manche du darksaber.

\- Ferme-la, crétin. 

L’effet fut instantané, Cobb s’écroula à son tour, se rattrapant au dernier moment sur ses avant-bras. 

Gideon revint à sa place. 

\- Tu m’as fait perdre trop de temps, Mandalorien. Si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve l’enfant je n’hésiterai pas à en tuer un de plus. Toute la ville pourra y passer si c’est ce que tu veux.

Din n’osait pas faire le moindre geste, la moindre erreur pourrait coûter la vie à quelqu’un de plus. Le monde extérieur commençait à se voiler. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps ni même la blessure.

Le stormtrooper qui était derrière Cobb attrapa celui-ci par les cheveux et le redressa d’un coup sec. Le Marshal grogna, le côté droit de son visage était recouvert de sang qui s’écoulait grossièrement sur ses vêtements.

\- L’enfant, ou je tue cet abruti, somma l’ancien officier. Ce gars-là s’est bien démené, Mando, il n’a rien voulu dire sur toi ni l’enfant malgré les coups. Il sait des choses, tu as des alliés loyaux. Savent-ils que tu n’as aucune parole ? Que tu n’es pas digne de confiance ? 

Din appréciait vraiment Cobb, dans une autre vie peut-être l’univers aurait été plus clément envers eux et ils auraient pu devenir amis. Mais dans cette vie-là, il était un mandalorien qui ne répondait qu’à la voix de Mandalore et aux ordres de personnes d’autre. Il avait choisi sa propre mission : rendre l’enfant à ses semblables. Pour rien au monde il ne sacrifierait la vie du petit.  
Mais il n’abandonnerait pas pour autant le Marshal et les siens. Il devait gagner du temps, repousser le moment où il devait faire son choix. Et si possible, sauver le plus de gens. Mais il n’y croyait plus trop.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait.

\- Bien, laissez-moi vous amener à l’enfant, annonça-t-il d’une voix impassible.

Gideon rapprocha son sabre près du cou de Din, il le sentait vibrer contre lui, c’était une sensation étrange, comme un ronronnement qui aurait pu être apaisant. 

\- Dis-moi où il est, je ne voudrais pas que ça soit encore un de tes traquenards.

\- Si je vous le dis, vous les relâchez tous.

\- Mando, je n’ai aucune confiance en toi. 

Din devait éloigner les stormtroopers de ces hommes, femmes et enfants.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Il est à Mos Eisley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les impériaux détiennent Mos Pelgo en otage, si Din veut les sauver il doit leur livrer l'enfant.

Lia avait couru pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, ses petites jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir maintenant. Elle peinait à respirer et il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle marchait en oscillant. La lumière incertaine de sa minuscule lampe n’éclairait que ses propres pas irréguliers. Elle se retenait de pleurer, mais si elle laissait aller ses larmes elle n’y verrait plus rien du tout. Elle devait le faire pour son père qui lui avait murmuré qu’elle était le dernier espoir. Elle s’était enfuie entre les jambes des soldats, et avant qu’ils ne puissent réagir, elle avait déjà disparu. Sa mission était claire, elle savait exactement où elle devait aller, bien qu’elle ne s’en était jamais approchée d’elle-même.

Le froid de la nuit brûlait sa peau bouillonnante et elle commençait à suffoquer quand elle vit une lumière au loin. Lia regagna un peu de courage et se remit à courir. Dans la lueur qui s’avérait être celle d’un feu d’étranges silhouettes étaient distinguables.  
Elle était effrayée à l’idée de se retrouver seule face à eux. Allaient-ils la tuer comme ils l’avaient fait avec Draak il y a quelques semaines et comme tous les autres avant lui ? Mais son père lui avait promis qu’ils avaient fait la paix aujourd’hui-même et qu’ils étaient désormais alliés. Cela lui semblait soudain et inimaginable mais elle avait confiance en son père.  
Ce qui l’effrayait encore plus était de perdre toute sa famille.

Les hommes des sables arrêtèrent ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire et la dévisagèrent.  
Elle savait qu’ils ne comprenaient pas le basique pourtant elle n’avait aucun autre moyen pour se faire comprendre.  
Elle se mit à balbutier des mots entrecoupés par des halètements.  
Voyant qu’ils n’avaient pas l’air de comprendre, elle fondit en larmes et ne put dire un mot de plus. Par sa faute, toute sa famille allait mourir, et tous ses amis aussi.

Elle tomba au sol et se cacha le visage entre les mains. Ses sanglots étaient abondants et ne se tarissaient pas.  
Doucement une main prit la sienne et l’écarta de son visage. Elle leva ses yeux humides et tomba sur le visage masqué d’un Tusken, tout autour de lui s’étaient rassemblés des dizaines d’autres hommes des sables, curieux et silencieux.

Puis le Tusken pointa du doigt l’horizon, vers Mos Pelgo, dans un grognement interrogatif. 

\--

Mando se dirigeait vers l’extérieur de la ville avec prudence tandis qu’une vingtaine de stormtroopers l’entourait, le pointant de leurs blasters. Ce qu’il restait des hommes de Gideon était encore auprès des habitants qui avaient été pris en otage. Mando avait fini par avouer à Gideon que l’enfant était à Mos Eisley, l’officier avait ordonné qu’une partie de ses soldats escorte Mando jusqu’à la cible. 

\- Je te préviens, Mando, lui avait-il dit, si tu me mènes à une fausse piste ou que tu tentes de t’échapper, je leur donnerai l’ordre de tous les fusiller sur le champ.

Din n’avait rien répondu, son esprit était trop occupé à trouver un plan de secours. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire tuer tous ces civils, il semblait que pour la première fois, il était réellement pris au piège.

Mando regarda le TIE d’abordage à devant eux, à l’entrée de la ville.

\- Faites-le monter dans le vaisseau, dit Gideon, et celui-là aussi ! ajouta-il en se retournant.

Din, surpris, risqua un coup d’œil en arrière tandis qu’on le poussait le vaisseau.  
Deux hommes trainaient Cobb comme s’il était moins qu’un animal. Cobb, en sang, grognait et se débattait mollement. 

\- Il nous sera utile. On l’abattra en premier dès la moindre tentative de résistance de ta part.

La culpabilité saisit les entrailles de Din, il en avait la nausée. Le monde autour de lui était flou et le sol instable pour ses pieds vacillants. La blessure infligée par le Dark Saber se réveillait peu à peu, lancinante.

Le groupe s’arrêta devant le vaisseau en attendant que les portes ne s’ouvrent. On poussa Cobb à côté de Din qui, tout en regardant le TIE, tendit discrètement une main vers Cobb. Elle rencontra son bras, ce petit geste signifiait qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas et que tout espoir n’était pas perdu. Il sentit sous son gant, les muscles de Cobb se détendre légèrement. Alors il s’autorisa à tourner son regard vers lui.

Sur le visage de Cobb, se dessina un infime sourire parmi le sang et les ecchymoses, bien que triste et résigné mais Cobb lui souriait, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, ce qui allégea le cœur de Din qui prit une forte inspiration. Non, tout n’était pas perdu, ou du moins, il refusait de le croire.

\- Ne l’approche pas, lui cria un stormtrooper, sinon je le descends.

Din retira son bras et fit un pas en avant quand il sentit un blaster appuyé contre sa nuque.

Une fois dans le TIE, il n’aurait pas beaucoup de temps, il devait tuer Gideon et les soldats au plus vite avant qu’ils ne puissent riposter et s’en prendre au Marshal et aux civils qui étaient gardés en otage.

Puis, contre toute attente, les soldats s’immobilisèrent sur l’ordre de Gideon qui fronça les sourcils, il paraissait tendre l’oreille. Mando comprit. Un bruit régulier de sabots et des cris strident résonnaient dans le désert, le vacarme se rapprochait rapidement.

\- Les hommes des sables ! cria un des soldats quand les premières silhouettes épaisses de banthas se détachèrent de la nuit. 

Les stormtroopers s’écartèrent et se mirent en position de défense. Ils commencèrent à tirer dans tous les sens avec leur précision légendaire.

Les bêtes par dizaines arrivaient de front, montées par les hommes des sables qui brandissaient leurs armes. Leurs cris recouvraient tous les ordres que Gideon donnait avec précipitation. Au moment où Gideon dégaina le Dark Saber, Din attrapa le bras de Cobb cette fois-ci fermement et le tira en arrière. La bouche de Cobb était entrouverte, il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu’il se passait devant leurs yeux. 

C’était inespéré. Comment les Tuskens avaient eu connaissance de la situation mais surtout, pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de venir à leur secours ?

Les banthas piétinaient maintenant les stormtroopers, tandis que certains hommes des sables sautaient de leur monture pour un combat au corps à corps. D’autres stormtroopers, qui avaient quitté leur poste de surveillance des otages, arrivèrent en renfort.  
Déjà des corps s’effondraient, autant de stormtroopers que d’hommes des sables.

Din en profita pour assener quelques coups aux impériaux qui tentaient de le retenir et fit barrière aux tirs qui visaient Cobb. Il tira de sa botte une petite lame, la seule arme que l’ennemi ne lui avait pas retirée, et avec trancha tout ce qui s’interposait à lui, il se fraya ainsi un chemin non sans difficultés.

Din relâcha Cobb à l’écart du combat après s’être assuré qu’ils n’étaient pas en danger immédiat.

Cobb reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, penché en avant, les mains appuyées contre ses cuisses. Il se redressa en grimaçant. 

\- Je me débrouille avec les Tuskens, dit Cobb, file chercher l’enfant avant qu’ils ne mettent la main dessus. Je ne supporterais pas qu’il lui arrive quoique ce soit pendant que tu essaies de jouer au héros ici.

Din acquiesça, observant le Marshal avec gratitude.

\- Prends ça, déclara le mandalorien en tendant sa lame vers le Marshal, c’est peu, mais c’est tout ce qu’il me reste. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi.

Cobb hésita un bref instant avec de prendre la lame.

\- Din Djarin ! cria une voix furieuse qui les fit sursauter. Gideon les avait suivis, le Dark Saber grésillant près de son flanc. Il avait dans l’autre main son comlink qu’il porta près de sa bouche : Tuer les otages ! vociféra-il dans l’appareil.

Cobb s’élança avec rage contre l’officier pour tenter de lui arracher le comlink.

Mais d’autres cris arrêtèrent les trois hommes dans leur élan : une bonne partie des hommes qui avaient été pris en otage, s’élançait vers la bataille, ils avaient profité de la cohue et de l’aide certaine des hommes des sables pour se libérer. Ils brandissaient les fusils des soldats qui les avaient détenus.

\- Eloigne-toi de lui ! cria Din au Marshal.

Cobb réagit juste à temps et fit un bond pour éviter le coup du Dark Saber que Gideon voulait lui asséner.

\- Tuez-les ! hurla Gideon à plusieurs de ses hommes. Il se lança avec eux à la poursuite des deux fugitifs.

Din poussa devant lui le Marshal qui n’avait aucune protection contre les tirs. Il regrettait à ce moment précis de lui avoir pris son armure au mauvais moment. Les deux hommes couraient à en perdre haleine. Quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux, Gideon et trois autres soldats les poursuivaient.

\- Prends à gauche ! cria Din.

Cobb ne se fit pas prier et tourna aussitôt. Ils couraient entre les bâtiments. 

\- On doit partir, dit Mando. 

Plusieurs tirs ricochèrent contre son beskar et un autre frôla sa cuisse.

\- Jamais je ne partirai d’ici, tu m’entends, je n’abandonne pas les miens, répondit Cobb dans un souffle. 

\- Cobb, si je m’éloigne de toi, ils auront ta peau dans la seconde qui suit.

Il se collèrent contre un bâtiment et Cobb les amena dans un étroit passage sans lumière. 

\- Ils ont besoin de moi, expliqua le Marshal.

\- Une fois mort tu ne seras d’aucune utilité. 

Cobb ne semblait pas s’avouer vaincu mais il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Din bloqua de sa manchette un tir dirigé sur la tête du Marshal.

\- Mon speeder n’est pas loin, derrière la dune qui fait face à la grande cuve, indiqua Din en se jetant sur le côté pour éviter une rafale.

\- Par ici, se résigna Cobb.

Il protégea des tirs en se cachant derrière un tonneau, Mando le rejoignit dans la seconde. Le tonneau fut criblé par les tirs.

\- A trois, on traverse l’allée et on longe la cuve, ok ? demanda Cobb, c’est notre seule chance de s’enfuir.

Din acquiesça.

\- Un…

Les pas lourds des ennemis se rapprochaient.

\- Deux…

Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres.

\- Vous êtes faits comme des rats ! Rendez-vous ! entendirent-ils.

\- Trois !

Ils surgirent de leur abri et Mando se lança sur un des hommes avant qu’il ne puisse réagir pour l’assommer, tandis que Cobb planta le couteau dans le cou d’un second. Gideon et le dernier homme n’eurent pas le temps de riposter que les deux fugitifs s’élancèrent à travers l’allée et gagnèrent l’autre côté du passage pour se faufiler derrière l’un des bâtiments.

Au moment où Cobb se mit de nouveau à l’abri, un tir atteint sa cuisse. Il manqua de tomber mais se retint à un muret.

\- Kriff ! jura-t-il. Ces chiens m’ont eu, continue sans moi, Mando, je vais te ralentir.

\- Hors de question que je les laisse te tuer.

\- Je n’ai pas dit que j’allais me laisser tuer, je vais leur…

Mando ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l’attrapa par les épaules pour le faire avancer.

\- T’es le gars le plus borné qu’il m’ait été donné de voir, gémit le Marshal.

\- Ferme-là et écoute moi.

Ensemble ils sortirent de la ville, Cobb était un poids mort pour Din qui le portait à moitié mais plus que jamais il se dépêchait de sortir de cet enfer. Mos Pelgo était presque tirée d’affaire, son sort ne lui appartenait plus, en revanche celui de l’enfant et du Marshal dépendait de lui.

Les tirs avaient repris de plus belle mais ils avaient presque atteint le sommet de la dune derrière laquelle se trouvait le speeder. Sa blessure au ventre, bien que loin d’être grave, lui était maintenant presque insupportable et il lui semblait qu’elle ne cessait de s’agrandir à chacun de ses pas.

\- Arrêtez, dit au loin la voix ferme de Gideon qui s’adressait à ses hommes.

Les tirs cessèrent.

\- Nous allons les rejoindre à Mos Eisley, continua-t-il.

Din se retourna et eut tout juste le temps de voir Gideon faire demi-tour avec d’autre hommes qui l’avaient rejoint entre temps. Il expliqua à Cobb :

\- Ils vont nous prendre en chasse avec leurs vaisseaux, dépêchons-nous.

Cobb gémit une nouvelle fois en guise de réponse.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au speeder, Din aida le Marshal à s’y installer, puis il se mit à l’avant de l’engin et le démarra. Cobb agrippa ses épaules pour se tenir.

La nuit était parfaitement noire et Din avait consciencieusement laissé les phares du véhicule éteints pour ne pas se faire repérer mais les étoiles les éclairaient avec bienveillance.

\--

Le speeder filait à toute allure, il était assez puissant pour supporter sans broncher le poids des deux hommes.

Le bruit ronronnant du moteur était apaisant, le vent et le froid adoucissaient légèrement leurs douleurs. Ils pouvaient respirer enfin tous les deux. Din savait qu’ils avaient encore un peu d’avance sur Gideon. Cobb brisa le silence pour demander :

\- L’enfant… il est bien à Mos Eisley ? 

\- Oui, il vaut mieux éviter de mentir à Gideon.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence quelques instants.

\- C’était quoi ton plan avant que les Tuskens ne débarquent à l’improviste ? demanda encore Cobb.

\- Il n’y avait pas de plan, avoua Din.

Cobb ne dit rien.

\- Comment va ta cuisse ? demanda Din à son tour.

\- Je crois que je m’y fais. 

Din pouvait presque le voir sourire pendant qu’il prononçait sa phrase. Le mandalorien hésita quelques secondes avant de reconnaître : 

\- Si j’avais pu, je ne t’aurais pas embarqué avec moi et je t’aurais laissé combattre.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement le Marshal. 

Din jeta un regard derrière lui. Le Marshal avait les yeux fermés et son visage, malgré les contusions, était étonnamment paisible.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

\--

Enfin, les lumières de Mos Eisley apparurent. C’était un soulagement pour Mando. La ville portuaire paraissait si calme comparée au chaos de Mos Pelgo. 

A quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, un grondement se fit entendre dans le ciel. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent que les vaisseaux de Gideon les avaient rattrapés. Din s’était attendu à ce que les vaisseaux arrivent avant lui, ou pire, finissent par les repérer dans l’obscurité du désert. Sûrement, les Tuskens et les occupants de la ville leur avaient fait obstacle.

Din se reconcentra sur sa conduite et dirigea le speeder vers les rues de Mos Eisley. A ce moment-là, les vaisseaux les dépassèrent et se posèrent dans la ville. 

Din et Cobb arrivèrent sans encombre jusque dans le hangar de Peli ; comme demandé, son vaisseau était rangé et donc impossible à repérer pour tout vaisseau survolant la ville.

Le mandalorien sauta du speeder et alla tambouriner à la porte de Peli.

\- Peli, ouvrez, c’est moi, Mando.

Une lumière s’alluma aussitôt à l’étage et de la fenêtre sortit la tête ébouriffée de la mécanicienne.

\- Mando ! Ça ne m’a jamais fait autant plaisir de vous voir !! Non pas que je doutais que vous n’alliez revenir un jour… Enfin ! Je descends tout de suite avec l’enfant.

Trente secondes plus tard, elle était à la porte, le petit dans les bras. 

\- Merci Peli pour m’avoir couvert, dit Mando, je vous dois beaucoup.

Il prit le petit doucement dans ses bras, comme si, après tant de violence, il n’était plus capable de tenir un être aussi fragile. Il était encore tout endormi, et sa respiration apaisa Din, il allait bien.

Il releva les yeux vers Peli, elle dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, Cobb qui était toujours assis sur le speeder, et jouait avec son foulard rouge qu’il avait détaché de son cou, tout en observant la scène.

Mando anticipa sa question :

\- C’est le Marshal de Mos Pelgo, il a dû s’enfuir avec moi. 

\- Il part avec vous ?

\- Les impériaux l’ont pris en chasse, ils doivent s’imaginer qu’il sait beaucoup de choses sur mon compte. Si je le laisse ici, c’est la mort assurée pour lui.

L’expression de Peli s’adoucit.

\- Comment ça s’est passé là-bas ? Je vois que vous êtes blessés, je peux vous soigner, dit-elle.

Mando ne désirait qu’en finir avec sa blessure, mais ce n’était pas encore à l’ordre du jour.

\- Désolé Peli, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, les vaisseaux impériaux nous ont suivis, ils sont quelque part dans la ville, on doit partir au plus vite.

A ces mots, Mando commença à s’éloigner, le bébé bien calé dans ses bras.

\- Votre vaisseau est dans le hangar à droite, lui indiqua Peli.

Mando lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et se rapprocha du hangar en question.

\- Ils sont là !! résonna la voix filtrée d’un soldat.

Quatre stormtroopers entrèrent en furie dans la cour. 

Cobb se leva de façon précipitée pour rejoindre les côtés de Din. Ils n’avaient plus aucune arme.  
Les blasters retentirent, ils se précipitèrent vers le vaisseau et Din ouvrit la porte à distance. L’enfant s’était réveillé et commençait à gigoter bruyamment.

\- Chut, ça va aller, on s’en va, lui murmura-t-il.

D’autres détonations se firent entendre puis le bruit d’un corps qui tombait. Din risqua un regard en arrière : Peli répliquait avec un fusil et avait déjà abattu l’un des stormtroopers.

Din se précipita dans l’intérieur du vaisseau sans attendre. Cobb entra juste après lui en boitant. 

\- Peli, fuyez d’ici au plus vite, ordonna Din à la mécanicienne qui était toujours sur le pas de sa porte.

Puis le mandalorien commença à faire remonter la rampe d’atterrissage derrière eux. Mais Cobb ouvrit grand les yeux, comme en pleine réalisation. Il se précipita vers la porte qui n’était pas encore fermée, ne boitant presque plus comme s’il n’était miraculeusement plus blessé.

\- Cobb ! Arrête !! cria Mando.

Mais Cobb ne semblait plus l’entendre, il se précipita sur la rampe où les coups de feu fusaient. Il tendit la main vers le haut de la paroi qui s’élevait.

Il revint avec un air victorieux, son foulard rouge qu’il tenait dans sa main.

\- Je l’avais fait tomber sur la rampe. Il a failli passer par-dessus bord.

Din expira, à la fois soulagé et exaspéré. 

\-- 

Quelques instants plus tard, il fit décoller le vaisseau et s’éleva au-dessus de la ville. Sa dernière satisfaction fut de voir Gideon, dans l’une des rues, le Dark Saber déployé inutilement dans la main et le visage marqué par la rage et la frustration.

Mais le combat était loin d’être terminé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après s'être enfuis des impériaux, Cobb et Din décollent à bord du Razor Crest.

Le vaisseau de Din prenait de la hauteur. De là, la ville de Mos Eisley n’était plus qu’une espèce de chaos lumineux au milieu de la nuit, s’y ajoutaient les phares des vaisseaux qui allaient et venaient. Mos Eisley avec l’altitude ressemblait à une grosse fourmilière, bâtie ainsi de terre sableuse. Din sentait déjà tiré d’affaire, il se détendit un peu dans son fauteuil. Gideon n’avait pas pu suivre leur vaisseau à temps, ils n’étaient donc plus suivis à la trace, enfin pour le moment.  
Din entendit le Marshal se laisser tomber sur le dernier fauteuil passager libre dans un soupir qui aurait pu passer pour dramatique s’il n’avait pas véritablement frôlé la mort un peu plus tôt.

\- Dure journée, pas vrai ? déclara Cobb.

Mando laissa échapper un grognement en guise de réponse. Voyant qu’il n’allait pas obtenir une réponse plus élaborée, le Marshal dit plus sérieusement :

-Mando, c’est quoi le plan maintenant ? 

\- On s’éloigne le plus loin possible de Tatooine et on met l’enfant à l’abri des impériaux.

\- Ecoute Mando, je comprends tes bonnes intentions mais quand j’ai accepté de m’enfuir avec toi, je ne pensais pas qu’il s’agissait d’aller me perdre pour le restant de mes jours sur une planète encore plus déserte que Tatooine - si ça existe.

Alors que le vaisseau continuait son ascension, Mando tourna la tête pour répondre au Marshal, mais fut surpris de voir que Cobb était raidi sur son fauteuil, il avait méticuleusement attaché sa ceinture et se cramponnait à son siège en grimaçant.

\- Première sortie dans l’espace ? constata Din.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? répondit Cobb en tentant de masquer l’inquiétude dans sa voix. Je dois avouer que c’est même la première fois que mes pieds quittent le sol, si je ne compte pas les trajets en speeders bien sûr... et aussi la fois où je suis resté attaché à une grande antenne radio pendant une journée entière parce que des espèces de voyous avaient décidé de se venger, ajouta-il dans un rire nerveux, comme si le souvenir de cette anecdote humiliante pouvait le détendre. Tout ça pour dire que j’ai passé toute ma vie englué dans ce foutu sable. 

Din était perplexe, non seulement à cause de l’histoire de l’antenne radio mais aussi par le fait que lui-même oubliait la plupart du temps que, pour certains, les voyages spatiaux ne faisaient pas partie de leur quotidien. Il n’arrivait même pas à concevoir qu’il était possible de rester toute sa vie sur une même planète, c’était à ses yeux passer à côté de tout ce qu’il y avait d’intéressant dans la galaxie et qui forgeait l’expérience. Puis naître, vivre et mourir sur Tatooine était encore tout autre chose. Même s’il reconnaissait la beauté de la planète aux soleils binaires, cette dernière semblait hostile à toute forme de vie et l’existence état un combat rude. 

Il n’attendit pas longtemps une fois le Razor Crest entré dans l’espace, pour entrer en hyperespace, et durant ce court laps de temps dans ce tunnel stellaire, il entendait la respiration saccadée du Marshal. Une fois revenu à une vitesse de croisière, il mit le pilote automatique. 

Il dénia enfin réfuter les inquiétudes du Marshal :

\- Quand tu disais que ce n’était pas dans tes projets de partir en exil, je te rassure, ça n’est pas dans les miens non plus. Je ne promets rien du tout, mais je ferai tout pour te ramener chez toi le plus rapidement, le temps de te garder hors de danger.

\- Hors de danger ? Mando, je suis coincé avec toi alors que les impériaux veulent ta peau et celle du petit.

\- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que si je te laisse à Tatooine ou n’importe où d’autre, Gideon voudra mettre la main sur toi si ça peut le mener à moi. Et je pense que Mos Pelgo en a assez vu, voilà pourquoi je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- C’est plus simple de m’enlever, résuma Cobb.

\- Ce n’est absolument pas…

\- C’était ironique, Mando, le coupa Cobb sur un ton un peu exaspéré, je veux bien croire que c’est pour protéger tout le monde. Puis il rajouta : Bien. Il semble que je suis lié à toi jusqu’à que tu en finisses avec Gideon. Il soupira. Ca risque de prendre un certain temps. Enfin… tant que je reviens chez moi vivant, je suppose qu’il n’y a pas de problème à faire une balade dans l’espace tandis que les impériaux sont à nos trousses.

Din se leva, ils devaient soigner leurs blessures qui avaient déjà trop attendues. Maintenant qu’ils étaient loin de Tatooine, ils pouvaient baisser leur garde et s’en occuper.

\- Suis-moi, dit le mandalorien.

\- Le petit peut rester dans le cockpit seul ? demanda Cobb en regarda l’enfant qui s’était extirpé de son fauteuil pour aller jouer avec un tournevis qui gisait au sol.

\- Oui, il sait qu’il ne doit pas toucher aux commandes, il sera sage.

\- Il pourrait venir avec nous, proposa Cobb.

\- Je n’aime pas vraiment qu’il soit là quand je soigne mes blessures…

Din savait que l’enfant désirait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui pour le guérir, il lui avait déjà fait une fois ou deux sans qu’il n’en ait conscience. Après quoi l’enfant était épuisé le reste de la journée. Il voulait absolument éviter qu’il recommence.

Cobb haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, et après une courte hésitation, au lieu de suivre directement Din, s’avança vers le tableau de commande, il y passa une main timide et curieuse en évitant tous les boutons. 

\- Je dois admettre que c’est un bel engin, un peu trop complexe pour moi, finit-il par dire.

Din fut surpris par ce commentaire, en général on lui disait que le Razor Crest était un vaisseau rudimentaire et encombrant qui aurait dû finir à la décharge bien plus tôt.

Din l’observait, ce Marshal ignorant tout du voyage intergalactique qui se préparait à parcourir l’espace, prêt à accepter tant bien que mal ce changement de programme dans sa routine habituelle. 

Puis Cobb rejoignit finalement Din en boitant et en s’appuyant sur toutes les surfaces qui pouvaient l’aider.

Din l’aida à descendre. Ils arrivèrent devant un rangement que Din ouvrit, il y avait à l’intérieur les soins médicaux nécessaires et un petit miroir accroché au fond.  
Cobb s’approcha du miroir pour s’y regarder. Il lâcha un gémissement de surprise :

\- Je n’imaginais pas être dans un si mauvais état. 

Din lui jeta un coup d’œil. Son visage était couvert de sang séché dont les sillons continuaient jusque dans son cou, le peu de peau encore qui n’en était pas recouverte était jaunâtre et luisante. Du sable s’était collé partout et ses yeux étaient rougis. Le marshal avait connu des jours meilleurs.

\- On s’occupe de ta jambe d’abord, lui dit Din.

\- Non, elle peut attendre un peu, répliqua Cobb, puis il pointa du doigt le beskar troué au niveau de l’abdomen du mandalorien : C’est ça par contre qui m’inquiète vraiment. Enlève ton plastron.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi impressionnant que ça en a l’air, maugréa Din. 

Il était honnêtement plus inquiet pour le trou dans le beskar que celui dans sa propre chair. La chair, elle au moins, pouvait se régénérer toute seule.

Mais il n’eut pas le cœur à refuser, il détacha son plastron comme Cobb lui avait demandé et le retira en grognant. Puis tous les deux observèrent la blessure. Elle était nette et propre, large sans être vraiment profonde. Quand Gideon la lui avait infligée avec le Dark Saber, il n’avait pas été dans son intérêt de le blesser gravement puisqu’il avait besoin de lui pour trouver l’enfant. La peau de Din et son vêtement était en revanche brûlés par le laser.

Cobb prit des ciseaux dans un boite et se pencha pour découper avec attention le tissu tout autour de la blessure. Par endroit le vêtement commençait à se prendre dans la chair à vif, la dégager sans aggraver la blessure fut un travail laborieux.

\- C’est la première fois que je reçois la blessure d’une telle arme, expliqua Din, je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont il faut la traiter. Ca ne doit pas être plus compliqué que de soigner un coup de couteau ou et une bonne brûlure combinés.

Le Dark Saber était vraisemblablement une arme unique en son genre, et de surcroît différente des autres sabre lasers. 

Cobb releva les yeux vers Din :

\- Il y a un avantage à ça, la chair est cautérisée, tu n’as pas perdu trop de sang, il ne vaut mieux pas utiliser un cautériseur. Que dis-tu de la méthode à l’ancienne ? lui demanda-t-il finalement en brandissant une aiguille et un fil pour les montrer à Mando.

\- Va pour des points de suture.

\- Tu as de la chance d’avoir affaire à un professionnel, s’amusa Cobb, j’ai l’habitude de recoudre les blessures de mes hommes pendant les raids, les réserves de Bacta sont trop rares sur Tatooine pour qu’on les gaspille. Tu aurais un briquet dans le coin ? demanda-t-il encore.

Din regardait Cobb farfouiller dans les différentes boites, c’était étrange de voir quelqu’un toucher à ses affaires. Il avait envie de lui dire d’arrêter et de le laisser faire, pour gagner du temps. Mais il n’avait plus assez de courage pour le faire.

\- Dans la caisse du haut, lui indiqua-t-il.

Cobb mit la main dessus et l’alluma, il approcha l’aiguille pour la passer de longues secondes dans la flemme. Puis il mit le fil dans l’aiguille et s’attela à refermer la blessure béante avec minutie. Din transpirait sous son casque, il porta toute son attention sur le ronronnement du Razor Crest pour se détourner de la douleur. Il y a bien longtemps qu’il avait remplacé cette technique par un cautériseur laser.

\- C’est fait ! déclara Cobb en lui tapotant l’épaule, un peu de bacta et c’est terminé. 

Puis ce fut au tour de Din de s’occuper de la cuisse de Cobb. Il le fit assoir et dénoua le bout de tissu tâché de sang qui enserrait la blessure. Il retira ses gants et se nettoya les mains afin de répéter les mêmes gestes que Cobb avait opérés sur lui, avec peut-être un peu moins de dextérité, même s’il était plus facile de suturer quelqu’un d’autre que soi, il n’y était pas habitué et ses gestes étaient parfois hésitants quand il sentait les muscles de Cobb tressaillir sous sa main. Din se dépêcha de mettre fin à cette opération plus que désagréable.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il au Marshal quand celui-ci voulu se lever. Je n’ai pas fini.

Il prit un tissu qu’il mouilla un peu, attrapa le menton du Marshal pour redresser son visage et commença à frotter doucement avec le tissu. 

\- Il ne t’ont pas loupé, commenta le mandalorien.

\- Je peux m’en occuper tu sais, répliqua Cobb.

\- C’est le moindre que je puisse faire, répondit Din, c’est à cause de moi que tu es dans un tel état, que Mos Pelgo a été pris par les impériaux et que ce pauvre gars est mort, et d’autres ont peut-être dû aussi se faire tuer entre temps.

Cobb dégagea son visage de la main de Din qui le tenait en place et dit :

\- Rhaden s’est fait tué, oui, et je le regrette profondément, parmi tous les gars sur qui ça aurait pu tomber, il était celui qui le méritait le moins, c’était encore un jeune garçon, trop gentil pour la brutalité de Tatooine, puis il avait une famille. Si jamais pu, j’aurais pris le tir de blaster à sa place. Et s’il y a eu d’autres morts, ils ont été tués en se battant, je ne peux qu’être fier et reconnaissant. Et tu sais quoi Mando, je ne veux pas chercher un autre coupable que les impériaux eux-mêmes, ça ne m‘intéresse pas et la situation est assez difficile comme ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme si je n’avais rien à voir avec la présence des impériaux dans ta ville.

Cobb replaça son visage dans la main du mandalorien et leva un regard assuré vers la visière noire.

\- Je ne nie rien. Mais tu es revenu te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour nous sortir de là, tu as pris le risque de dire où se trouvait l’enfant. Alors avec tout ça j’ai du mal à t’en vouloir. 

Din recommença à enlever les couches de sang séché. Les lésions apparaissaient peu à peu.

Avec une lueur provocatrice dans son regard, le Marshal ajouta:

\- Puis maintenant c’est un peu comme si on travaillait à nouveau ensemble cette fois-ci sur une durée indéterminée, je n’ai pas intérêt à avoir de la rancœur envers mon partenaire, non ? 

Din sourit sous son casque. Cobb avait un caractère décidemment assez facile et d’une certaine manière il est était reconnaissant de la compréhension et de l’optimisme dont le Marshal faisait preuve, même si le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait ne voulait toujours pas disparaître.

Il finit d’essayer de nettoyer le visage du Marshal qui à présent fermait les yeux, il devait être aussi exténué que lui-même. Ensuite il appliqua quelques bandes fines de bacta sur les lésions. Il examina son travail : son visage était dans un état un peu moins inquiétant. 

\- Tu peux aller te reposer quelques heures, je vais déplier la deuxième couchette.

\- Attends Mando, je ne pourrai pas m’endormir avant que tu ne me donnes quelques explications, je pense que tu me les dois bien.

\- Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Mando s’assit lourdement à côté de Cobb. Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme, Gideon si j’ai bien compris, recherche l’enfant ?

Mando mit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse avant de répondre.

\- Je travaillais pour la guilde des chasseurs de prime. On m’a confié un objectif, avec la plus grande prime que j’ai jamais eue. A ma grande surprise ce n’était qu’un enfant. Mais après avoir l’avoir remis à l’émissaire envoyé par Gideon, j’ai eu des remords, je suis retourné le chercher.

Cobb s’étonna :

-On aurait du mal à croire qu’une si petite chose causerait un tel conflit. Alors tu as trahi la guilde pour un enfant ? Il n’y aurait pas de raison plus valable que celle-ci, dit Cobb en souriant, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent à récupérer l’enfant.

\- Il a beaucoup de valeur, il possède des facultés particulières, répondit Din de façon élusive, il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant : Mais le sujet est un peu délicat et c’est compliqué à expliquer, je préfère qu’on prenne le temps d’en parler une fois arrivés à destination. 

\- Et je peux au moins savoir où l’on va ?

\- On va à Nevarro, voir mon ancien employeur et une ancienne Shock Trooper.

Cobb leva un sourcil. 

\- Ils nous accueilleront le temps qu’on sache où se rendre par la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din et Cobb sont en route pour Nevarro.

Din était seul dans le cockpit du Razor Crest. Cobb était allé se reposer quelques heures sur la deuxième couchette, l’enfant dormait depuis longtemps également, allongé dans son hamac. Din avait attendu auprès de lui que sa respiration s’apaise et se transforme en ronronnement régulier pour remonter au cockpit. Depuis qu’il l’avait trouvé dans son berceau, il s’était tout de suite révélé que l’enfant était relativement plutôt facile à gérer pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas d’expérience avec les enfants. Il pouvait dormir de longues heures d’une seule traite et ne pleurait jamais, était-ce une spécificité de son espèce ou bien était-ce dû au probable dur traitement qu’il avait subi pendant il ne savait combien d’années, le retranchant dans son silence ? Mais Cobb avait observé que ces derniers temps, l’enfant était plus bavard et plus enclin à exprimer son refus. Il avait compris que tant qu’il le tenait occupé, l’enfant ne posait aucun problème. Mais ce qui était exténuant, c’était se méfier constamment du monde extérieur, ceux qui voulaient lui l’enfant pouvaient être partout.

Din entendit du bruit en bas, il reconnut ensuite des bruits de pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, Cobb apparut dans le cockpit, l’enfant dans les bras :

\- Il commençait à gigoter dans son hamac, je suis allé à sa rescousse, expliqua Cobb qui passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé. 

L’enfant se mit à piailler puis il se prit d’une passion soudaine pour le foulard du Marshal, il l’agrippa des deux mains avant de le tordre dans tous les sens.

\- Hé ! Je crois bien qu’il apprécie mon foulard. Cet enfant a certainement du goût.

\- Fais attention à toi, il adore s’approprier les affaires des autres, le prévint Din.

\- J’aime bien partager, je pourrai le lui prêter de temps en temps s’il est sage, hein petit gars ?

L’enfant répondit dans un long gazouillement puis commença à mâchouiller le tissu rouge.

\- Oh, si j’étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, il a traîné partout !

\- Il a mangé pire, relativisa Din. Tu devrais plutôt t’inquiéter de l’état dans lequel il va le mettre. 

Cobb voulut arracher le foulard de la bouche de l’enfant mais ses dents y étaient plantées :

\- Lâche ça ! intervint Din.

Mais le petit n’écoutait pas du tout. Din observa Cobb essayer de décrocher une à une les dents plantées dans le tissu, ce qui provoqua le rire de l’enfant qui lâcha finalement sa proie.

Il mit l’enfant sur sa hanche pour le tenir à l’écart. De sa main libre il attrapa le bout qui était plein de bave et grimaça :

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, s’exclama-t-il en regardant le coupable, il y a plein de trous ! Ne t’avise pas de recommencer sinon je ne te le prêterai pas. 

L’enfant poussa un cri furieux et tendit désespérément les bras vers le foulard qui pendait au-dessus de lui.

Din secoua la tête. Puis il dévissa la boule de la manette et la tendit à Cobb.

\- Donne lui ça, ça va le distraire.

Cobb l’attrapa et la donna à l’enfant qui sans attendre s’en empara à son tour. Il se mit à la faire tourner entre ses doigts, comme hypnotisé.

\- Je crois que ça fonctionne, dit Cobb. 

Il s’assit sur l’un des fauteuils et mit l’enfant sur ses genoux qui s’était complètement désintéressé du foulard. 

\- Il est tenace ce petit gars, je crois que je l’aime bien.

Pour Din il était reposant de voir des gens comme Peli et Cobb apprécier l’enfant pour ce qu’il était et non pour son intérêt.

\- Il est de bonne compagnie, je ne m’ennuie pas avec lui, avoua Din.

Le petit tendit ses bras vers Din en geignant. Cobb le prit et le donna à Din qui l’installa à son tour sur ses genoux. Il ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens.

\- Heureusement que nous arrivons bientôt, je pense qu’il commence à avoir faim et je n’ai rien à lui donner, j’ai laissé le morceau de viande du dragon dans le hangar de Peli.

\- Je crois qu’il n’est pas le seul à être affamé, s’amusa Cobb.

Il avait raison, depuis qu’ils étaient partis abattre le dragon avec les habitants de Mos Pelgo, Din et lui n’avaient pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit, cela remontait à presque une journée entière maintenant. 

Mais ce dont Din avait surtout besoin c’était de repos, tous ses muscles étaient à cran et le moindre geste était éprouvant. 

\--

Une heure plus tard, il entama l’atterrissage sur Nevarro. 

Il était ironique de savoir qu’il emmenait Cobb dans la ville qui était autrefois sous le joug de Gideon alors que ce dernier était à l’origine de la fuite même du Marshal hors de Mos Pelgo.

Cara et Greef qui avaient été prévenus de son arrivée vinrent l’accueillir devant le vaisseau. Dans son message, il ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de Cobb, ni de Gideon. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir leur regard interrogateur quand Cobb sortit à son tour du vaisseau.

\- Mando ! Comment vas-tu ? l’interpella chaleureusement Greef, je ne savais pas que tu prenais des passagers à bord de ton vaisseau, enfin c’est un bon moyen pour se faire un peu d’argent.

Il s’avança vers Din et lui donna une tape sur l’épaule.

\- A vrai dire, ce n’est pas un simple passager, il est avec moi, expliqua Din.

Ce fut au tour de Cara de s’approcher de Din, elle lui serra la main d’une poignée franche.

\- Je n’espérais pas te revoir aussitôt Mando. Comment va l’enfant ? dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur le petit qu’il avait dans les bras.  


\- Je crois qu’il ne va pas trop mal.

Cobb s’avança jusqu’aux côtés de Din.

\- Puisque Din ne fait pas les présentations… (il lança un regard éloquent à Din) je suis Cobb Vanth, marshal d’une petite ville de Tatooine, expliqua-t-il.

\- Un marshal ! s’exclama Cara en lui serrant la main, je suis Cara Dune, moi-même marshal de cette ville. Mando vous as amené ici pour me faire concurrence ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

Mando remarqua que la poignée de main entre elle et Cobb durait toujours, comme une démonstration de force de la part de Cara.

\- Je n’oserais pas vous faire concurrence dans votre propre ville, s’amusa Cobb en lâchant finalement la main de Cara. Mais je crains d’être ici pour des raisons moins amusantes.

A son tour, Greef lui tendit la main. 

\- Je suis Greef Karga, chef de la guilde des chasseurs de prime. Que s’est-il passé Din ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Gideon a suivi ma trace sur Tatooine, il avait des informateurs. Il a pris en otage la ville du Marshal où j’étais quelques heures plus tôt. Il espérait que je revienne sauver les habitants pour me capturer.

\- Ce que tu as évidemment fait, commenta Cara.

Cobb lâcha un rire nerveux.

\- Votre ami est loin d’être un lâche, dit-il, il a tout fait pour nous sauver, il a même dit à ce Gideon où était caché l’enfant.

Cara écarquilla les yeux. 

\- Tu pris le risque de le livrer ?

\- Ca faisait parti d’un plan, répondit Mando.

\- Il n’avait pas de plan, traduisit Cobb.

\- J’en aurai trouvé un si les Tuskens n’étaient pas venus à la rescousse juste avant.

Ce fut au tour de Greef de demander :

\- Vous avez reçu de l’aide des Tuskens ? Je croyais qu’au contraire ils pillaient les villes.

\- J’ai aidé Mos Pelgo et les Tuskens à battre un dragon qui les menaçait tous, après ça un accord de paix a été conclu, mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi ils ont eu vent de ce qu’il se passait à Mos Pelgo ni pourquoi ils ont décidé d’intervenir.

\- On ne le saura que le jour où je retournerai chez moi, précisa Cobb, enfin si je rentre.

\- Je suis certaine que Din fera tout pour vous ramener chez vous, déclara Cara.  


\- Oh je l’ai vu en action, je ne doute pas de lui.

Ils commencèrent tous les quatre à s’approcher de la ville.

\- Toujours à jouer le valeureux mandalorien solitaire, Mando, s’amusa Greef. Depuis que tu as trouvé l’enfant, tu n’obéis plus qu’à toi-même et à ta morale. Je suppose que si vous êtes ici c’est que vous avez pu vous enfuir des griffes des impériaux.

Cara se mit à côté de Cobb et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi être parti avec Din et ne pas être resté chez vous ?

Din attendit la réponse de Cobb avec appréhension.

\- Les impériaux m’auraient tué si Mando ne m’avait pas obligé à m’enfuir avec lui. Je crains ne pas être un marshal à la hauteur, supposa Cobb avec un sourire attristé, j’ai laissé mes gens combattre seuls.

\- Marshal ou pas, votre sécurité compte aussi, le rassura-t-elle. 

\- Je le crains.

Ils arrivèrent à l’entrée de la ville. Elle avait bien changé depuis la dernière visite de Mando qui pourtant ne remontait qu’à quelques semaines. 

Nevarro était une planète rocheuse et volcanique qui n’incitait absolument à s’y intéresser de plus près. Depuis la chute de l’Empire, la plupart des vaisseaux spatiaux contournaient soigneusement la planète pour éviter un trafic qui échappait à la surveillance de la Nouvelle République. C’était un repaire de contrebandiers, et les activités pirates et illicites y florissaient paisiblement. La planète n’offrait pas vraiment d’avantages en dehors de sa qualité de refuge pour les malfrats venus de la galaxie entière. Seuls les sols avaient un réel intérêt faisant le bonheur de certains investisseurs qui se remplissaient les poches en exportant aux quatre coins de la galaxie.

Il était donc tout naturel pour Din de penser que l’établissement de la nouvelle ville, sous l’investigation de Greef Karga, sur les vestiges de l’Empire de Gideon était une entreprise titanesque mais bienvenue. 

Les bâtiments endommagés avaient soit été reconstruits, soit finis d’être détruits. Le gris habituel et sale des rues avait laissé place à une multitude de couleurs et de nombreux marchands s’étaient établis et leurs étalages attiraient de nombreuses personnes. C’était le début d’une nouvelle ère pour Nevarro.

Greef les amena chez lui après leur avoir expliqué qu’ils y seraient bien plus tranquilles qu’autre part. C’était une maison assez modeste mais entièrement rénovée et propre. A l’intérieur, il y avait une collection faramineuse d’objets de valeurs plus ou moins importantes composée en grande partie d’armes en tout genre.

Ils s’assirent et Cobb et Din finirent de raconter les détails de leur fuite. 

\- Greef, je n’aime pas dépendre des autres mais aurais-tu quelque chose à manger pour l’enfant ?

\- Oh Mando, je pense qu’on mérite tous de manger, hein Cara ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\--

Une demi-heure plus tard, Din se retrouva seul dans la cuisine de Greef devant son assiette. Il enleva son casque et lâcha un soupir, ces derniers temps, il avait quasiment toujours porté son casque, il ne pouvait pas l’enlever devant l’enfant. Chaque instant où il se retrouvait seul et en sécurité était une occasion de le retirer pour se relaxer un peu.

Les autres étaient dans le salon et bavardaient tranquillement, il avait laissé la porte entrouverte pour entendre tout ce qu’ils disaient. Il avait confié l’enfant à Cobb pour qu’il le fasse manger et à présent il les écoutait tous les trois s’extasier sur la rapidité à laquelle l’enfant ingurgitait les aliments.

\- Comment va-il digérer tout ça ? demanda Cobb d’une voix étonnée, c’était un morceau presque aussi gros que lui. 

\- C’est un ventre sur pattes, déclara Cara. Dites-moi, Vanth, vous ne m’avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi Din est venu dans votre ville perdue et vous a aidé avec cette histoire de dragon. Il fait difficilement ce genre de chose gratuitement.

\- Il se trouve que j’ai, enfin que j’avais, une armure mandalorienne que j’avais achetée à des Jawas. Mando est venu me trouver pensant avoir affaire à un vrai mandalorien. Mais dommage pour lui, je n’étais qu’un imposteur qui profitait de l’armure pour protéger sa ville. On a passé un marché, je devais lui donner l’armure s’il réussissait à tuer le dragon.

\- Marshal et semi mandalorien, ça me plaît, répondit Cara amusée.

Din grimaça, soit on était mandalorien soit on ne l’était pas. 

\- Je dois dire que même si elle était loin d’être faite pour moi, elle me donnait un peu d’allure.

Din esquissa un sourire. L’armure n’était pas du tout ajustée au Marshal et elle était dans un tel état qu’elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Il n’avait pas du tout l’allure d’un vrai mandalorien dedans. Mais il admettait que Cobb, tout délié et décontracté qu’il était, balançant son poids sur une de ses jambes, était vraiment quelque chose.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin d’une armure pour ça, dit Cara.

Din fronça les sourcils. Les deux marshals étaient-ils vraiment en train de flirter ?

\- Mais Cara vous savez me…

Mais Greef, peu intéressé par ces futilités, coupa Cobb en recouvrant sa voix de la sienne :

\- Din, tu n’as donc aucune nouvelle piste à propos des Jedi ?

Din le remercia intérieurement, Cobb tout comme Cara était un extraverti, si personne ne les stoppait, ils pouvaient vite devenir insupportables. 

\- Non, rien du tout, dit-il.

Il fut surpris par la clarté de sa propre voix, il avait rarement l’occasion de parler à quelqu’un sans son masque.

Il reprit :

\- Tout ce que j’ai pu apprendre était que Gideon détenait le Darksaber, l’arme symbolique de mon peuple créé par le premier mandalorien qui a rejoint l’Ordre Jedi. Je ne sais absolument pas comment il l’a obtenue mais c’est la seule arme capable de traverser le beskar, bien pratique pour tuer un mandalorien. 

\- Qui sont ces Jedi, pourquoi les recherches-tu ? lui demanda Cobb.

\- Je suis très peu renseigné sur eux, c’est un ordre très ancien de chevaliers mystiques. Tu vois le sabre de Gideon ? Ils portent le même genre d’armes. Ces Jedi ont des pouvoirs surnaturels. On dit qu’ils sont capables de faire bouger les objets autour d’eux, ou de tuer rien que par la force de la pensée.

\- L’Ordre n’est plus, ajouta Greef, il a été démantelé avec l’instauration de l’Empire. On ne sait que très peu de choses à leur sujet, toute mémoire semble avoir disparue avec eux. On ne sait même pas s’il en reste encore.

\- Quel est le rapport avec l’enfant ? dit Cobb d’une voix hésitante.

Din avait fini de manger, il remit rapidement son casque pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Il s’adossa contre le cadre de la porte et observa Cobb qui avait l’enfant sur les genoux. Il semblait troublé et se mordait distraitement les lèvres.

\- Je t’avais dit que l’enfant avait des facultés particulières… il a déjà soulevé un mudhurn comme par magie, par la simple force de l’esprit, il me soigne des blessures juste en les touchant. Il a tout d’un Jedi. Je dois m’efforcer des les retrouver, si c’est là qu’est sa place. C’est à eux de s’occuper de lui si c’est l’un des leurs. 

Au grand étonnant de tous, brusquement, Cobb se leva après avoir posé l’enfant au sol et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Dank farrick ! jura-il.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous met dans cet état, Vanth ? lui demanda Cara.

\- Mando, tu aurais pu m’en parler plus tôt ! Je ne savais pas ce qu’était un Jedi jusqu’à maintenant mais… avec ce qui a été dit, il est possible que j’en ai croisé un. 

Le sang de Din ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Toi ? lâcha Din, tu aurais rencontré un Jedi sur Tatooine ? 

\- Din, ton Marshal nous réserve bien des surprises, commenta Cara, tu as bien fait de le rapporter ! 

\- Attends qu’il ait parlé, Cara, répondit vivement Din qui s’approcha ensuite pour saisir Cobb par le bras : j’espère que tu ne dis pas de bêtises. Les Jedi ça ne court pas la galaxie.

Cobb ne répondit pas tout de suite, il chercha vainement le regard de Din dans la visière impénétrable.

\- La manipulation de la pensée entre aussi dans les facultés des Jedi ? demanda Cobb.

\- Oui, j’en ai entendu parler, répondit Greef.

Cobb ne détournait toujours pas son regard de Din.

\- Alors je me répète : je pense bien avoir rencontré et même connu un Jedi, ou quelqu’un de la sorte.

Din lâcha le bras de Cobb et celui-ci détourna les yeux pour se rassoir.

\- Quand était-ce ? le pressa Greef.

Cobb semblait perdu dans ses pensées, d’une main il caressait sa barbe, tandis qu’un de ses genoux tressautait.

\- C’était il y a vingt ans, quand j’étais encore un esclave.

Din sentit un frisson le parcourir. Comment cet homme, plein de répondant et d’assurance pouvait-il être un ancien esclave ? Comme si Cobb avait senti l’incrédulité de Din, il commença à dénouer son foulard et tira le col de son vêtement pour laisser apparaître sa clavicule. Tracée pour toujours dans la peau, une cicatrice en forme d’étoile était visible.

\- C’est la marque que tous les esclaves portent sur Tatooine, aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, je l’ai toujours eue. Je suis né dans une famille d’esclaves. Ca paraît surprenant, hein Mando ? dit-il dans une espèce de rire.

\- Je n’aurais pas imaginé un seul instant que tu étais un affranchi. 

\- Oh oui j’ai l’impression que c’était une autre vie. Mais revenons-en à nos Banthas. Quand j’ai croisé la route de cet homme, l’exploitation minière pour laquelle je servais depuis mes douze ans venait de faire faillite quelque semaine plus tôt, mon patron avait dû revendre la quasi-totalité de ses esclaves sur le marché et j’en faisais partie…

Les deux soleils hauts dans le ciel brûlaient la peau de Cobb, le vent soufflait juste assez pour charger de grains de sable l’atmosphère déjà suffocante de Mos Eisley. Le marchand d’esclave, Jekko Bân, un petit homme nerveux, lui avait attaché les mains et les pieds avec des cordes qu’il avait raccrochées à un poteau, il l’avait ensuite presque entièrement dénudé pour le soumettre à la vue de tous les passants. Il fallait que la marchandise soit bien exposée, sur la petite estrade, pour juger de la valeur de celle-ci. 

Chaque jour, Jekko mettait en vente une dizaine d’esclaves qui avaient travaillé à l’exploitation minière. Et aujourd’hui c’était au tour de Cobb, il ne reconnaissait que vaguement les autres esclaves qui se trouvaient sur l’estrade avec lui, tous ses amis avaient déjà été vendus avant lui. Il n’avait donc plus grand-chose à perdre en passant à son tour à la vente. Cobb n’était pas étranger à cette situation, il avait été vendu de cette manière à l’exploitation par le maître de sa mère quand il avait douze ans puisqu’il commençait à coûter trop cher pour la maison.

Même si l’expérience était humiliante et qu’il se sentait dessécher sous les soleils de feu, il n’était pas mécontent de changer de propriétaire, le travail à la mine était anéantissant et il était hanté par l’idée de creuser quinze heures par jour le restant de sa vie dans les mines noires et étouffantes de Tatooine, en attendant de mourir de fatigue. Toute autre tâche qui se présenterait à lui ne serait qu’un répit à ses yeux.

Il observait les passants dont la plupart jetait un œil rapide sur les esclaves exposés. Les mises en vente d’esclaves sur Tatooine étaient courantes, en ce moment même un peu plus loin, un autre marchand était en train de conclure une vente avec une femme qui, après avoir remis la somme d’argent, repartit avec son achat : une jeune fille.

Un homme à la peau décharnée par s’arrêta devant lui, l’examinant de haut en bas. 

\- Il est pucé ? demanda-il brutalement au marchand.

\- Pucé électroniquement, mithridatisé, pas le moindre parasite, ses dents sont parfaites, aucun défaut, je peux vous le garantir, répondit Jakku de façon un peu trop vive.

\- Tourne-toi, ordonna le client à Cobb.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même avec nonchalance, en jouant des muscles comme Jakku le lui avait recommandé.

Le client fit son constat :

\- Il est abîmé, il a trop de cicatrices de fouet, et ça veut dire qu’il est soit fainéant, soit trop indiscipliné.

Cobb ne put qu’admettre que ce client potentiel avait raison de se méfier de lui, il était définitivement indiscipliné quand l’envie lui prenait.

\- C’est superficiel ! Je ne suis pas sûr que vous trouveriez un spécimen aussi bien fait que lui dans les environs, et je peux vous assurer qu’il a été très docile avec moi, ajouta Jakko dans un rire forcé, vous savez, dans les mines on a tendance à distribuer gratuitement des coups de fouet. 

\- Que sait-il faire d’autre à part miner ? 

\- Réponds-lui, commanda Jakku à Cobb.

\- Je peux toucher à tout. J’ai servi jusqu’à mes douze ans dans une grande maison, je sais servir un maître, maintenir une maison propre et en bon état, faire un peu de maçonnerie et j’ai quelques bases en mécanique. 

Un deuxième homme, rondouillet et rougeot, s’était approché entre temps :

\- Il serait plus utile en tant qu’esclave du plaisir, il a le physique et a dégaine parfaits, se permit l’homme.

Le cœur de Cobb loupa un battement, il ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. Esclave sexuel, lui ? Il tuerait le premier qui oserait le toucher de la sorte. Il préférait encore retourner dans les mines pour toujours.

\- Non, il n’est pas formé pour ce genre de chose, je ne peux pas vous le vendre, allez voir les stands d’esclaves prévu pour ça, je suis sûr que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

\- Je peux vous offrir une belle somme.

\- Allez donc la dépenser ailleurs je vous prie. Je vends des esclaves utiles pour les travaux de toute sorte, et non pas pour votre plaisir. Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer, vous allez me le ramener parce qu’il vous insatisfait ou qu’il vous a agressé et vous vous plaindrez de mes services. Je ne veux pas que ça nuise à ma réputation.

L’homme repartit en jurant.

Dans son for intérieur, il remercia mille fois Jakku qui avait le mérite d’être honnête dans son métier, même si c’était pour une raison personnelle.

Jakku se tourna de nouveau vers l’homme à la peau décharnée, en regagnant un sourire peu naturel.

\- Excusez-moi pour ce petit désagrément, vous êtes toujours intéressé par cet esclave ?

\- Je cherche quelqu’un en remplacement de l’un de mes esclaves qui vient de mourir, il a laissé un poste vacant dans mon usine de pièces en métal, je pense que celui-ci remplit les conditions. 

Une usine… c’était toujours mieux qu’une mine.

\- Alors il est à vous si vous êtes prêt à me l’acheter pour 25 000 wupiupis ! Ce prix n’est pas négociable. 

Le regard de Cobb fut détourné de la conversation par l’approche d’un homme qui se dissimulait sous une capuche marron, il se frayait un chemin sans la moindre difficulté dans la foule. Il s’arrêta enfin devant Cobb.

Encore un intéressé, se dit Cobb. 

Cobb ne put distinguer que le flash bleu des yeux de l’étranger avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers Jakku.

\- Je vous le prends pour ce prix, dit-il d’une voix douce et puissante.

\- Hé, j’étais là avant vous, c’est mon affaire, dit le premier client.

C’était plutôt satisfaisant de les voir se battre pour l’acheter, il esquissa un petit sourire. Jusqu’où le prix allait-il monter ?

Mais contre tout attente, l’étrange homme à la capuche répondit :

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin d’un nouvel esclave, une machine pourrait faire son travail plus efficacement.

Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait ? S’il croyait que l’autre allait lâcher l’affaire avec un argument aussi inconsistant, il se mettait le doigt dans l’œil.

Cobb s’attendit à ce que le premier riposte, mais il se contenta de regarder stupidement l’homme encapuchonné.

Il avait presque envie de l’encourager à réagir.

Et puis l’homme au visage émacié acquiesça et recula lentement puis disparut dans la foule.

Cobb avait-il raté quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas l’avoir menacé avec une arme, quand il avait fait un mouvement de la main pendant qu’il parlait, il avait bien vu qu’elle était vide.

\- Je vous le prends pour 25 000.

Le marchand ne semblait pas mieux comprendre la situation.

Il balbutia :

\- Mais… Oui, bien sûr, donnez-moi l’argent s’il vous plaît.

L’homme tendit une bourse qu’il avait sortie de sous sa cape. Le marchand se mit à compter les pièces une par une. Arrivé à la dernière, il s’exclama :

\- Il n’y a que 20 000 wupiupis, essayez-vous de m’arnaquer ?!

\- Il ne vaut pas plus. Acceptez la somme.

Et une fois de plus il fut écouté : Jakku se dirigea vers Cobb et détacha les liens qu’il avait aux pieds et la corde qui était accrochée au poteau, il la donna à l’homme pour qu’il puisse emmener Cobb.

Quelle était cette comédie ? Il ne voulait pas repartir avec un tel manipulateur. Cobb chercha du regard les esclaves qui n’étaient pas loin de lui pour voir s’ils avaient eux-aussi vu la scène, mais ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement préoccupés par ce qu’ils venaient de se passer.

Le client n’avait pas cherché à savoir quoique ce soit à son propos. Il l’avait vu et cela lui avait suffi pour vouloir l’acheter.

L’homme commença à le tirer vers l’avant et il n’essaya pas de résister.

\- Faites en bon usage, dit Jakku en guise d’adieu.

\- J’en prendrai soin, répondit son nouveau maître.

Son nouveau maître… qui avait imposé ses exigences à deux hommes comme si c’était une chose naturelle…

Cobb était intrigué et plein de crainte : qu’allait-il lui arriver ?

Il suivait docilement son nouveau maître à travers la ville, il n’avait pas récupéré les frusques qui lui servaient de vêtement, il n’était pas pudique, mais mélangé ainsi à la foule, il se sentait comme un animal. Plus que jamais, il était conscient des regards portés sur lui, plus que jamais il se sentait esclave. 

Ils s’écartèrent peu à peu de la ville jusqu’à arriver dans le vide du désert. Son maître ne s’était pas une seule fois retourné vers lui, ni ne lui avait adressé la parole. 

Ils arrivèrent devant un speeder, très certainement le sien.

\- Je pense que nous devrions être mieux ici, dit l’homme en s’arrêtant, il se retourna ensuite vers Cobb.

Cobb s’immobilisa aussitôt et baissa son visage. Il ne fallait jamais maintenir son regard sur un homme libre et encore moins son maître.

\- L’homme qui voulait t’acheter au moment où je suis arrivé, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu’il maltraite ses esclaves jusqu’à les tuer. Je n’ai pas pu le laisser t’acheter.

Cobb, surpris par la bienveillance de ces paroles, prit le risque de relever les yeux.

L’homme avait enlevé sa capuche, laissant apparaître au grand jour des cheveux gris et une peau marquée par le soleil et le passage impitoyable du temps. Il arborait un sourire profondément bon et ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

\- Mais je ne me suis toujours pas présenté, je m’en excuse. Je suis Ben. Quel est ton nom, l’ami ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Obi-Wan en exil sur Tatooine sans qu'il sauve des esclaves ^^  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, j'aimerais aller assez loin avec cette fic :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din et Cobb ont trouvé refuge chez Greef Karga; Cobb raconte comment Ben l'avait affranchi.

Dans le salon, Din, Cara et Greef écoutaient les paroles de Cobb sans l’interrompre.

Il venait de leur raconter son rachat par un certain Ben, l’homme qu’il affirmait être possiblement un Jedi.

Din observait Cobb avec attention, il n’arrivait toujours pas à s’imaginer qu’il avait été plus de la moitié de sa vie un esclave. Avec son air effronté, Cobb n’avait rien de quelqu’un qui pouvait se soumettre à une autorité quelconque. C’était la preuve même qu’il avait réussi à se reconstruire, à ne pas se laisser définir par sa condition de naissance. 

\- Je crois que ce Ben a été la rencontre la plus improbable et providentielle que j’ai pu faire, continua Cobb, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n’était qu’un homme dans la fleur de l’âge en apparence, mais ce fut le premier à me traiter comme son égal. J’avais presque envie de lui rappeler, quand il m’appelait « l’ami » ou quand il s’assurait que je n’avais subi aucun mauvais traitement, que je n’étais qu’un esclave qui ne méritait pas toute cette attention. 

\- Qu’a-t-il fait de toi ? Tu as été as son service ? demanda Din avec prudence.

\- Il m’a tout de suite expliqué qu’il voulait m’affranchir. C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait avec des esclaves, quand il avait assez d’argent, j’étais loin d’être le premier. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il était aussi concerné par le sort des esclaves, la seule réponse que j’ai obtenue était qu’il essayait de faire ce qu’il pouvait pour rendre l’univers un plus doux pour ceux qui avaient la vie difficile. C’est quelque chose qu’on voit rarement sur Tatooine ; avec ce qu’il a fait pour moi et les autres esclaves, je me suis promis à mon tour de prendre soin de ceux qui n’en avait pas les capacités, si je suis Marshal aujourd’hui c’est en partie grâce à lui.

Din sourit sous son casque, le Marshal n’était pas respecté par les siens sans raison, il était un homme de justice qui rendait la pareille. Il n’y avait pas sur Tatooine que la chose était rare, dans toute la galaxie jusqu’aux planètes les plus prospères les cœurs étaient endurcis aux malheurs des autres, Din en faisait lui-même partie, à trop voir l’injustice régner, cela lui faisait souvent ni chaud ni froid.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que c’était un Jedi ? demanda Greef à son tour. 

\- C’était étrange… Il m’a retiré la puce implantée profondément dans ma nuque qui permettait de me géolocaliser sans la moindre douleur, sans qu’une seule goutte de sang de coule, simplement en posant sa main là où se trouvait l’implant, j’ai senti la puce sortir toute seule. Puis il a refermé la plaie de la même manière. Il m’a demandé de ne poser aucune question, j’étais encore esclave dans mon for intérieur, il était hors de question que je ne lui obéisse pas.

Il pointa du doigt sa nuque, c’était en effet un endroit idéal pour qu’un esclave ne puisse pas lui-même retirer sa puce et trop délicat pour qu’un autre le fasse sans instruments spécifiques.

\- J’ai toujours pensé que cet homme possédait en lui une part de magie, dit Cobb. Entre ça et la façon dont il avait manipulé le client et le marchand d’esclave, il n’y avait pas de doute, même si je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c’était, et même maintenant je n’y comprends rien. Et quelques jours plus tard, après m’avoir aidé à trouver un travail honnête et au moment de se dire adieu, je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire en retour pour le remercier. Il m’a demandé de lui promettre de faire comme si je ne l’avais jamais rencontré et de ne jamais revenir le voir. Il semblait redouter quelque chose ou quelqu’un, sa maison était retirée de tout comme s’il voulait se faire oublier du reste du monde, il cachait son visage dans de larges vêtements on ne peut plus ordinaires.

\- Intéressant, commenta Greef. N’a-t-il rien fait d’autre de suspect ?

\- Non, c’était un homme banal, bienveillant et plutôt silencieux, je ne suis pas resté avec lui assez longtemps pour être témoin d’un autre événement surnaturel. Pensez-vous que je sois fou pour penser qu’il soit Jedi ?

\- Non, répondit Greef, les preuves ne sont pas assez nombreuses mais elles correspondent à l’image qu’on peut se faire d’un Jedi, on dit qu’ils ne faisaient jamais de grandes démonstrations de leurs pouvoirs, ils restent très mystérieux. Mais ce qui est intéressant c’est son application à libérer des esclaves, les Jedi étaient alliés à la République, ils étaient contre l’esclavage. A Tatooine, peu sont ceux qui affranchissent les esclaves.

\- Le nom de Ben ne vous dit rien je suppose ? demanda Cobb. 

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un Jedi avec un tel nom. Souvent certains de leurs noms restent dans les mémoires comme des mythes, le reste est rapidement oublié. Il doit être un réfugié de la Grande Purge Jedi, et Ben, un simple pseudonyme.

Din se leva et s’approcha de la fenêtre. Il observa distraitement la ville qui grouillait joyeusement devant ses yeux tout en réfléchissant. Les autres semblaient attendre sa réaction.

\- On ne sait pas si Cobb voit juste ou non, dit-il enfin, mais c’est notre seule piste, je ne pensais pas le dire d’aussi tôt mais on doit retourner sur Tatooine retrouver cet homme, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. 

\- Les impériaux doivent être partis de Tatooine eux aussi, ils n’ont plus rien à faire là-bas maintenant que vous n’y êtes plus, réagit Cara.

Din se retourna vers Cobb pour lui dire :

\- Je n’aime pas demander à quelqu’un de ne pas respecter sa promesse, mais tu dois me mener à cet homme. 

\- Mando j’ai déjà rompu la promesse en parlant de lui et je l’ai fait en sachant très bien que tu allais me demander de le retrouver. 

Din acquiesça dans un signe de reconnaissance. Pour sa quête, Cobb faisait ressurgir un passé qu’il avait enterré, dont il ne devait pas parler s’il voulait se protéger lui et cet homme.

\- Nous n’avons nulle part d’autre où chercher, et il saurait nous guider quant à la destinée de l’enfant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu Mando, je préfère te prévenir, dit Cobb. Je ne sais pas s’il habite encore dans sa hutte, ni même s’il est encore en vie. Ou peut-être que ce n’est pas un Jedi. Tout ça remonte à si longtemps, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le Marshal avait l’air exténué, ses yeux étaient entrefermés et il se passait la main sur le front, comme si l’évocation de souvenirs révélaient la fatigue et la souffrance qu’il avait réussi à camoufler jusque-là dans son éternel sourire qui avait maintenant disparu.

Cara avait dû sûrement aussi s’en apercevoir puisqu’elle dit :

\- En attendant, restez dans la ville quelques jours le temps de vous reposer avant de vous en aller. Et Din, il faudra me passer sur le corps si tu veux repartir tout de suite d’ici, tu vas finir d’achever Vanth, tu lui dois bien ça. 

\- Ce n’est rien que je ne saurais surmonter Cara, protesta Cobb, juste un léger contre-coup. J’ai déjà dormi un peu cette nuit.

\- Eh bien, on ne le croirait pas. Din, tu en as aussi besoin, je suis sûre que c’est grâce à la rigidité de ton armure que tu tiens encore debout, ajouta-t-elle. 

Din ne répondit pas, elle n’avait pas tort. Il n’avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et s’il devait attendre le soir avant de dormir, il s’écroulerait d’ici là. 

\- J’ai une chambre d’ami, indiqua Greef en se levant pour leur montrer le chemin, allez vous reposer, il n’y a qu’un lit et je n’ai pas d’autre endroit à proposer mais il est assez grand pour que vous ne vous gêniez pas, si ça ne vous pose pas problème.

\- On a connu pire, répondit Din en lançant un regard vers Cobb qui commençait à se lever.

\- Attends, l’interpella Cobb, comment vas-tu dormir avec le casque ?

\- Je le garde, je suis habitué à dormir avec quand il le faut.

Il se leva et se pencha pour attrapa l’enfant qui, ayant compris que Din sortait de la pièce, levait les bras vers lui en babillant. 

\- Ce chanceux a déjà dormi autant qu’il pouvait, dit-il en l’observant remuer joyeusement dans ses bras.

\- Je peux le prendre avec moi au poste si tu veux, proposa Cara, il ne me gênera pas, j’ai de l’administratif à remplir, c’est terriblement barbant. Je compte sur lui pour m’aider. 

\- Ah l’administration, le seul inconvénient de notre métier, commenta Cobb.

\- J’espère juste qu’il n’essaiera plus de me tuer, ajouta Cara.

\- Tant que tu n’as pas l’air de me menacer il n’y aura aucun problème, et je lui ai expliqué qu’il ne devait plus recommencer, dit le mandalorien.

Peu convaincue, Cara grimaça vers Cobb qui, lui, paraissait interloqué par le fait que l’enfant ait déjà des pulsions meurtrières.

\- Il avait cru que Cara voulait me faire du mal, il a réagi, c’est tout, dit Din en guise d’explication.

Cobb, trop épuisé pour demander des explications, haussa les épaules et suivi Greef qui allait dans le couloir. Din se dépêcha de donner le petit à Cara tout en la remerciant avant de suivre les deux hommes à son tour. Il était impossible de dormir sur les deux oreilles avec l’enfant à surveiller et ses nuits n’excédaient jamais les cinq heures car le petit se réveillait tôt. Alors que Cara le prenne en charge était une occasion rêvée.

\- La chambre est ici, indiqua Greef en ouvrant une porte, la salle de bain est à côté, n’hésitez pas à l’utiliser. 

\- Merci, Greef, répondit Din en entrant dans la chambre, elle n’était pas grande, des dizaines de cartons remplis de bibelots étaient entassés contre les murs réduisant plus encore la taille de la pièce. Une fenêtre unique donnait sur un cul-de-sac. Quant au lit, il prenait la quasi-totalité de l’espace restant, il était en effet suffisamment grand pour deux personnes.

Cobb se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un grognement, sa tête rencontra le matelas dans un léger rebond. Il ferma les yeux. Din s’approcha à son tour du lit et s’assit au rebord. Il commença à détacher les plaques de son armure qu’il portait depuis bien trop longtemps. 

\- Comment vont tes blessures ? demanda Din à Cobb.

\- Plutôt bien pour un homme qui s’est fait tirer dessus. Je crois que je pourrais dormir pour les années à venir, j’ai l’impression qu’un vaisseau Jawa m’a roulé dessus.

Le mandalorien fit une pile de son beskar au pied du lit puis jeta un coup d’œil au visage du Marshal, il était constellé de taches bleus et jaunes et ses lésions étaient d’un rouge foncé mais au moins il n’était plus enflé.

\- Avant que tu ne t’endormes vas te laver, Greef n’aimerait pas qu’on encrasse ses draps. J’irai après toi. 

Cobb se releva à contre-cœur et se traîna jusqu’à la salle de bain.

Quand ce fut au tour de Din, il prit quelques minutes de plus sous l’eau pour se détendre un peu, il avait réglé l’eau de manière à ce qu’elle lui brûle presque la peau, cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas pris une vraie douche, trop habitué à la douche sonique de son vaisseau. Il mit son visage directement sous le jet d’eau du pommeau, et massa son front et ses joues, il profitait de ce court moment de répit sans masque. Une fois sorti de la douche, il devrait le remettre aussitôt pour aller dormir. Il était habitué à dormir avec, lorsqu’il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité loin du regard des autres par exemple, ou lors de missions qu’il menait avec des associés mandaloriens ou non mandaloriens, il se retrouvait souvent à devoir partager un lit ou une couchette, cela ne lui posait pas de problème en soit, il ne trouvait pas cela dégradant, seulement il dormait moins bien et il restait dans un état de semi-conscience. De toute façon, qu’il dorme avec son casque ou non, rares étaient les nuits où il s’abandonnait totalement au sommeil profond.

Après avoir remis son pantalon et son casque il retourna dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre, Cobb était allongé sous les draps et ne bougeait plus, peut-être dormait-t-il déjà. Pour ne pas le déranger, Din fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit et se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Il tourna son dos à Cobb et ferma les yeux. Il devait profiter de ces quelques heures de repos avant le soir. Peut-être que cette nuit il dormirait mal mais tant pis, il en avait besoin. 

La pièce était plutôt bien isolée, les bruits extérieurs étaient si atténués que Din n’y prêtait plus attention. Il entendait seulement la respiration légère de Cobb. Il commença à son tour à fermer les yeux pour s’endormir.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir dormir avec ce seau sur la tête ? demanda soudainement Cobb dans un murmure.

Ce seau ? Parlait-il vraiment ainsi de son casque ? 

\- Il n’est pas question que je l’enlève. 

\- Libre à toi de le garder mais ça ne doit pas être confortable. 

\- Tu crois que j’ai le choix ? 

Cobb ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- J’ai peut-être une idée. Mais je ne pense pas qu’elle va te plaire.

Comme Cobb ne donnait pas plus de détails, Din, curieux, lui demanda finalement :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu vois que ça t’intéresse ! dit Cobb qui semblait sortir de son état ensommeillé.

Din répondit dans un simple grognement. Il n’avait pas tort.

Cobb reprit :

\- Ce qui pose problème c’est que quelqu’un d’autre voit ton visage et pas que tu retires ton casque, non ?

\- Oui, mais l’un implique l’autre.

\- Tu pourrais donc retirer ton casque devant un aveugle ?

\- Je suppose… oui.

\- Si on s’assure que je ne vois rien, alors le problème est réglé.

Din fronça les sourcils sous son casque. Quelle idée farfelue Cobb était-il allé chercher ? Il ferait mieux de dormir. Il entendit Cobb se redresser et s’affairer dans un bruissement de tissu, puis il sentit quelque chose effleurer son épaule.

\- Prends ça, Mando, ordonna Cobb.

Il se redressa à son tour et se tourna vers Cobb. Celui-ci lui tendait son foulard. 

\- Qu’est-ce que je suis censé en faire ?

\- Fais de moi un aveugle. Et surtout noue le bien.

Din considéra le foulard qui pendait devant sa visière. Il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée. 

\- Tu pourrais l’enlever dans ton sommeil, finit-il par dire.

\- Crois-moi, quand je dors je suis aussi rigide qu’un mort, répondit Cobb en riant. Si le nœud tient bien il n’y aura aucun risque.

Comme Din ne disait toujours rien, il ajouta :

\- Tu sais ça n’est vraiment pas dans mon intérêt de te trahir, mon seul but est de sortir de tout ça vivant, je ne préfère pas me mettre un allié à dos.

Din finit par accepter et attrapa le foulard pour le rouler.

\- Tourne-toi, dit-il à Cobb.

Ce dernier lui obéit aussitôt et se plaça de manière à présenter son dos au mandalorien. Din noua ensuite le foulard avec attention autour de la tête du Marshal. Il s’assura que le nœud tenait bien et ne pouvait pas facilement être défait. Il prit le Marshal par les épaules et le retourna de nouveau vers lui. Il finit d’ajuster le foulard de sorte que les yeux de Cobb soient complètement recouverts. Une mèche de cheveux pâle était coincée sous le tissu, il ne put s’empêcher de la déloger avec ses doigts et de la dégager de son front. 

\- Promets-moi que tu ne vois rien.

\- Il fait aussi noir que dans le trou d’un Sarlacc, répondit Cobb, tu peux enlever ton casque.

Mando regarda Cobb qui content de son idée, souriait dans le vide. Puis il se leva pour alla fermer la porte à clef, et revint sur le lit. Enfin il glissa ses mains sous le bord de son casque et le souleva. Cobb ne bougeait pas.

Din posa ensuite son casque sur la table de chevet dans un bruit de métal qui vint conclure son geste. Puis il s’immobilisa, se demandant s’il avait fait le bon choix. Il regardait son casque comme si celui-ci était juge de ses actions. Il avait l’impression de tricher, pourtant il ne trahissait en rien le credo mandalorien. 

\- Si ça doit trop te faire réfléchir et t’empêcher de dormir, peut-être qu’il faut mieux que tu le remettes, dit Cobb qui avait de toute évidence senti une tension émaner du mandalorien.

\- Non, répondit Din de façon précipitée, non, ça ira. Je ne suis juste pas habitué.

\- C’est toi qui vois.

Din se rallongea pour se détendre. Il se sentait mis à nu. Il espérait que le sentiment allait passer. Pourtant il ne pouvait cesser de se dire que si Cobb ne pouvait pas le voir, d’un simple geste celui-ci pouvait retirer son foulard et enlever à un homme toute son identité et appartenance à un peuple. 

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le dos, seules leurs respirations respectives qui se répondaient brisaient le silence, c’était étrangement intime.

Din attendait que le sommeil ne revienne en fixant le plafond, ce qui devait être aussi le cas de Cobb. 

\- Mando ? appela Cobb doucement au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Mhh ? 

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à te séparer de l’enfant ?

-Vraiment ? Tu veux en parler maintenant ? Tu étais censé t’écrouler de fatigue, dit le mandalorien.

\- Comme toi Mando j’ai le cerveau trop en ébullition là tout de suite pour dormir.

Mando prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Tout mandalorien a le devoir de tout faire pour retrouver la famille ou le peuple d’un enfant recueilli.

\- Et en vrai, ça donne quoi ?

Cobb avait vraiment le don pour poser les questions fâcheuses.

\- Je n’ai pas le choix, ses pouvoirs me sont inconnus, peut-être que des gens cherchent à le retrouver. Et je ne peux pas le protéger des autres comme il se doit, j’attire les ennemis comme des mouches.

\- Mais si tu pouvais le garder, tu le ferais ?

\- Je ne me suis pas posé la question.

C’était faux. Mais Cobb devait s’en contenter.

\- Tu sais, il a de la chance de t’avoir ce petit. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Marshal, répondit sèchement Din.

\- Mando, il y a quatre jours encore on ne se connaissait pas, et regarde maintenant, je suis perdu sur une planète que je ne connais pas, loin de ma ville, à m’allier une nouvelle fois avec toi, alors j’ai au moins le droit de m’exprimer. Et j’ai mon foutu foulard sur les yeux pour faire une sieste aux côtés d’un mandalorien, c’est absurde.

\- C’est toi qui as proposé pour le foulard, je n’ai rien demandé. Et je t’ai déjà dit que j’assumais complètement le fait que tout ce qu’il t’arrive est de ma faute. Seulement ses pouvoirs me dépassent, les enjeux autour de lui me dépassent. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger de lui-même.

\- Désolé Mando, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que c’était de ta faute, je te l’ai déjà dit, répondit Cobb plus calmement. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que peu d’enfants ont la chance d’avoir ou de trouver une famille. Pour moi c’est plus important que ces histoires de pouvoir surnaturel. Mais je suis sûr que tu en as conscience, je veux seulement m’assurer que tu saches ce que tu fais, je ne dis pas que tu fais le mauvais choix.

\- Ce n’est pas un choix.

Il se turent tous les deux. Ils n’avaient pas grand-chose à ajouter. Din faisait son devoir, c’était ainsi. Et trop réfléchir ne servait strictement à rien. Pourtant la conversation avait laissé quelque chose d’amer en Din, il ne voulait pas en rester là avec le Marshal qui de son mieux voulait l’aider dans sa quête.

\- Merci Cobb… pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et l’enfant, j’ai conscience que je ne suis pas un partenaire idéal. Je t’ai pris des tiens et fait replonger dans un passé dont tu ne veux plus.

Il entendit le Marshal se retourner, il s’était mis sur le côté, recroquevillé, et lui faisait face bien qu’aveugle. Ses bras étaient repliés en croix contre son torse.

\- Je n’aurais pas imaginé parler un jour de Ben, murmura Cobb. Jusque-là je m’en étais bien sorti, mais je suis content de pouvoir aider un peu, Mando. Et non je ne cherche pas à me défaire de mon passé d’esclave, ce n’est ni une honte ni une fierté, c’est ce que le destin m’avait réservé, ça fait partie de moi. Je préfère me dire que je n’ai pas été esclave en vain, tu vois toi-même qu’on peut peut-être en tirer quelque chose d’utile pour l’enfant. 

\- Merci Cobb, répéta Din. 

Il vit le sourire de Cobb se dessiner timidement dans la pénombre.

\--

Quand Din se réveilla, c’était le petit matin, le soleil perçait timidement entre les volets et Cobb dormait toujours paisiblement, le foulard toujours en place.

Il prit conscience du grattement à la porte qui résonnait dans la chambre depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

Il remit son casque et alla ouvrir. Il revint ensuite avec l’enfant dans ses bras qu’il posa ensuite au milieu du lit, entre Cobb et lui et l’observa jouer silencieusement dans les couvertures tandis que Cobb commençait à se réveiller à son tour. Ils avaient dormi d’une traite, plus que ce qu’il n’avait osé imaginer la veille. Ils avaient la journée devant eux pour réfléchir à la façon dont ils allaient procéder pour retrouver Ben, le potentiel Jedi qui avait croisé le chemin du Marshal et dont il espérait que les retrouvailles seraient tout aussi déterminantes cette fois-ci pour l’enfant.


End file.
